Supertwins
by thunder pony
Summary: Two kryptonian children get placed into the whitney house where they'll have to stay while their mother goes to find her brother where to their surprise is superman and that the whitney's dog is krypto. On their first night they saw something crash thinking it was a falling star but where it was actually a female red wolf siberian husky with magical powers. That's all.
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own any of the characters of krypto the superdog I only own the oc characters.***

 ***Anyways please read and review.***

 **There was a woman who was nearly crying in her car. In the back-seat, she had her twin children, a boy and a girl. They were both staring out the window as their mother was driving along. She had hoped they fell asleep on the way, but they had been driving for so long that they were anxious to get to wherever they were going.**

 **"Mama, are we there yet?" the girl asked.**

 **The woman sighed, then smiled the best she could, but still looked miserable. "I'll let you know when we're finally there, sweetie..."**

 **"Okay..." the girl said softly as she looked out the window again, clutching her doll.**

 **"Mama where are we going again?" The boy asked forgetting of where they were going.**

 **The woman heaved a sigh, she looked like she wanted to cry, but she stayed brave for the sake of her children. "Metropolis... I'm sure you two will like it better here than a home."**

 **"Why can't we go home, Mama?" the girl frowned.**

 **The woman didn't answer her question, she couldn't tell them the truth.**

 **"Well at least we will make some friends here hopefully." The boy said.**

 **"I hope so, dears..." the woman said, shaking a little.**

 **Her twins were silent for the rest of the trip until they got to a house with the name WHITNEY on the mailbox.**

 **The woman let her kids get out of the car. "Don't forget your envelope, dears."**

 **"Yes, Mama..." the girl said as she took the envelope, getting her backpack and her brother's backpack as they got out of the car.**

 **"Be sure to call me when you can..." the woman hugged her twins tightly and quickly. "I'll miss you very much..." she said softly, then went to get back in the car and she started to back out of the driveway as her twins were at the front door alone and she drove off.**

 **She had to this. It was the best she could do.**

 **"Well we better get inside." The boy said to his twin sister.**

 **"Yeah." The girl said to him.**

 **They both then went to the front door and knocked on it and then waited for someone to answer.**

 **"Remember, Mom said they have a dog..." the girl said to her brother.**

 **There were footsteps heard from behind the door and a brown-haired woman in pink arrived to the door and opened it, she looked a little surprised to see the twins, alone and no one with them.**

 **"Can I help you two?" she asked, trying to be friendly enough.**

 **"Um mom said that this is where we would be staying we have the envelope." The girl said.**

 **The woman took the envelope and read it aloud. "'Dear sir or ma'am, I apologize for not being there to drop off my twin children, Christopher and Zoe, but I had to leave as soon as possible. My childrens' father was not a very good man and I had to look for my brother, but I was unable to find him. Please take very good of my children, they love animals and would like to try to go into school. They have my number if they want to call me and I will be there when it is safe enough. Best regards, Zenobia'." she then put the letter down and looked curiously down to the twins. "Well... I guess you two can come in... My name is Mary Whitney, but you'll call me Mrs. Whitney."**

 **The twins grabbed their bags and followed the woman inside her house.**

 **"Pleased to meet you mam." Christopher said while following mary.**

 **"Do you two know where your mother went?" Mary asked them.**

 **"She wouldn't tell us..." Zoe shrugged.**

 **"Well, let's hope we all get along..." Mary said softly, she went to take them to a guest room to help get them settled.**

 **Christopher and Zoe looked around, it looked like the woman had at least a couple of kids, there was a bedroom that was like a typical boys room with comic books and action figures while there was dolls and a crib in a pink bedroom.**

 **"Looks like we might make two friends in metropolis I just hope we get to meet superdog." Christopher said.**

 **The boy seemed to have become a fan of superdog.**

 **"Superdog's a big deal around here," Mary said with a smile, she decided to help them unpack. "Maybe you'll get lucky sometime."**

 **The front door was heard opening. "Honey, we're back!" a male voice was heard.**

 **"Excuse me, you two." Mary told the twins before going downstairs to meet her husband and children.**

 **Zoe had her clothes unpacked. "Do you think Mom will be able to find our uncle and take us back home?"**

 **"I don't know zoe." Christopher told his twin sister.**

 **Zoe and Christopher then continued to unpack, Zoe rubbed her cheek a little, it had been hit by someone or something, but she wouldn't tell anyone else about it who wasn't her brother or mother.**

 **"We have guests," Mary told her family as she took the toddler girl to get to sleep. "They're upstairs now. I don't know how old they are, but they seem around Kevin's age."**

 **"Well that's great to know so how long will they be staying?" Her husband asked.**

 **"I don't know... Their mother said in the letter that she would be back as soon as she would find her brother... She signed it as Zenobia... I don't know anyone with that name..." Mary said softly as she carried their baby girl. "She didn't even leave a surname."**

 **Kevin already went upstairs, maybe he should get to know their guests a little better.**

 **Christopher was now done unpacking and looked outside to the backyard and saw a dog house.**

 **"I just hope that things get better." Christopher said.**

 **"Me too..." Zoe said softly, she also saw the dog. "He looks familiar..."**

 **"Must be Superdog." Christopher shrugged.**

 **Kevin knocked on the wall of the room, making the twins look at him. "Hello... My name's Kevin... My mom says you're gonna be here for a little while?"**

 **"Yeah I'm christopher and this is my twin sister zoe." Christopher said as he gestured to his sister.**

 **Zoe smiled and waved a little shyly.**

 **"Welcome, I guess," Kevin shrugged with a smile. "I have a two-year-old sister named Melanie, but she's going to sleep now... Are you guys new to Metropolis?"**

 **"Yeah..." the twins told him with a nod each.**

 **"Do you guys go to school?" Kevin asked.**

 **The twins actually looked confused, almost as though they didn't know what a school was.**

 **"What's a school?" The twins asked in unison.**

 **Kevin glanced at them, a little surprised. "Um... You know... A place where you go to learn, play, and make friends... How do you not know what a school is?"**

 **Christopher and Zoe shrugged.**

 **"Well, maybe you'll get to go to my school," Kevin said with a smile, then shrugged. "Maybe..."**

 **The white dog with a yellow collar walked in with a smile.**

 **"Hi Krypto," Kevin greeted his dog friend, hugging him. "This is my dog, his name is Krypto."**

 **Krypto smiled at the twins, then blinked, he sniffed them and circled around them, he didn't growl or bark at them, but they seemed familiar to him somehow. The twins looked to Krypto the same way.**

 **Kevin was left alone in the dark, unsure of what was happening, but he shrugged it off. "So, anything you guys wanna know about Metropolis?"**

 **"Where does superdog live?" Christopher asked.**

 **Krypto seemed a little surprised by that question.**

 **"I heard he lives with the Dog Patrol Squad," Kevin said, rather quickly. "They're superpowered dogs who help save the world from villains like Mechanikat, Isis, or that iguana."**

 **Krypto seemed to nod in relief then.**

 **"I wonder where their hideout would be..." Zoe said softly.**

 **Mary came back from putting her toddler daughter to sleep, then came in the room with a smile. "I see you're all getting along nicely."**

 **"Yeah Mom, so far." Kevin smiled to her.**

 **Christopher then felt like he was ready to sneeze.**

 **"Uh oh sis I'm about to sneeze." Christopher whispered to his twin sister. "Distract them."**

 **"I'll try my best." Zoe whispered back before going to distract nicole kevin and krypto.**

 **While they were distracted christopher opened the window sticking his head out the window.**

 **"Achoo!" Christopher said.**

 **His sneeze seemed to blow all the leaves on the tree away telling you one thing that both he and his sister must have been kryptonian.**

 **"Bless you." Mary heard the sneeze.**

 **"Um... Thank you..." Christopher said, luckily no one saw that.**

 **At least they thought no one did, Krypto seemed to notice it.**

 **"What would you two like for dinner?" Mary asked with a friendly smile.**

 **"Steak!" Christopher cheered. "And also some broccoli."**

 **"A turkey sandwich for me please." Zoe said.**

 **"I'll see what I can do." Mary said with a smile, then went to go downstairs.**

 **"STREAKY! YOU GOT LEAVES IN YOUR FUR!" a sharp female voice was heard from next door.**

 **"What was that?" Zoe jolted from the sudden yelling.**

 **"That's just Andrea," Kevin said, not sounding very happy. "She lives next door and goes to school with me."**

 **"Wait next door?" Christopher asked with widened eyes.**

 **'uh oh.' The twins thought in unison.**

 **"Are you guys okay?" Kevin glanced at the twins.**

 **"Kevin, could you come down here a minute?" the boy's father called.**

 **"Coming, Dad!" Kevin called back, then looked to the twins. "I'll be right back, guys..." he said before leaving the guest room.**

 **Krypto looked at the twins and still sniffed them. "These two sure smell familiar..." he seemed to speak, but to anyone else around him, it would sound like crude barking.**

 **But to his surprise christopher and zoe were able to understand him.**

 **"Um krypto did you just say something?" Christopher asked the white labrador.**

 **Krypto was a little surprised. "Why, yes, I did... You two look familiar... What'd you say your names were?"**

 **"Christopher and Zoeyesha, but I like to be called Zoe," the girl twin explained after giving their names. "Our mother's name is Zenobia..."**

 **Krypto gave them a look. "My old boy had a sister named Zenobia..."**

 **"Wait you mean superman? No way that means that our mom is your old owner's sister." Christopher said excitedly.**

 **"I thought you seemed familiar..." Krypto said to them. "I thought you two were at the Intergalactic Institute."**

 **"We had to leave," Zoe explained. "Mom found out that Dad had been working with Lex Luthor and we had to get away. We came to Earth while we were sleeping and we woke up in a car with our mom... Does Uncle Kal-El know you're here?"**

 **"Yes..." Krypto nodded. "He was looking for me at first, but he decided Kevin would be a better owner to me, plus Kevin's not a crime-fighting superhero, so we got more time for each other when I'm not the one saving the day."**

 **"I wonder if Mom brought us here on purpose then, she told us to make sure we would meet the pet of the family." Christopher remembered.**

 **"You know what chris I bet mom did drop us here on purpose." Zoe said.**

 **"Oh this is so exciting." Christopher said.**

 **"Don't tell anyone, Krypto?" Zoe begged the super dog.**

 **"Trust me, I know all about secrets," Krypto smiled. "And also, our home is your home, so make yourselves at home."**

 **"Thank you, Krypto." the twins said to their long-lost uncle's dog, they now hoped their mother would be able to find their uncle.**

 **"Who else went to your institute?" Krypto then asked.**

 **"A lot of apprentices for heroes and villains all over," Christopher explained. "Even Batman's daughter."**

 **Krypto was surprised, he never knew that Batman was even married. "When did that happen?"**

 **"He met a young woman named Demi who used to be in the Arkan Prison with the Joker, Harley Quinn, and their daughter Sarah, but they eventually got married and had a daughter." Zoe explained.**

 **"Wow." Krypto said.**

 **"Yeah we tried to make friends with them but we were too nervous and shy and kind of always accidentally crushed or destroyed anything leaned on with unknowingly with all our strength." Christopher said.**

 **"I understand, your uncle was a little rusty with his strength once he got old enough to use it," Krypto smiled gently to them. "Just make sure no one finds out who you two really are."**

 **"Thanks for your help, Krypto." Zoe smiled.**

 **"Oh, and by the way, Melanie knows who I am too, but she's only two, so you won't get in trouble if she accidentally finds out." Krypto assured them, gesturing to the sleeping toddler.**

 **"Okay thanks for the info wait does kevin and his parents know?" Christopher asked.**

 **"Just Kevin, his parents don't know." Krypto said.**

 **Kevin came back upstairs, looking a little glum, but he forced himself to smile to be nice to the twins. "Krypto's a great dog, huh?"**

 **"It's okay, Kevin, we know he's really Superdog." Zoe said, shutting the door so no one would listen in.**

 **"You do?" Kevin asked, surprised.**

 **Christopher and Zoe nodded.**

 **"You told them?" Kevin gasped at his dog.**

 **"Their uncle is actually Superman." Krypto explained why he told them.**

 **"It's true oh and it was my fault that those leaves ended up on streaky." Christopher said sheepishly.**

 **Kevin shrugged and had a small smile.**

 **"So, what's got you down, Kevin?" Krypto asked, referring to how unhappy the boy seemed when he came back into the room.**

 **Kevin sighed, then sat on the bed, looking miserable already. "Guess who's coming over during break next week?"**

 **"Cousin Bailey?" Krypto asked, rolling his eyes slightly.**

 **Kevin gave a nod.**

 **"Who's cousin bailey?" The twins asked in unison.**

 **"My cousin," Kevin looked to them. "Not only is he a bully, but he found out that Krypto's Superdog, luckily, we haven't been able to let anyone believe him, but he'll never quit. Who knows what he'd do if he found out you guys were related to Superman?"**

 **"We won't let him..." Zoe sounded determined.**

 **"Yeah, we'll have to work together." Christopher added in, agreeing.**

 **"Great." Kevin said.**

 **"Kevin Zoe Christopher the food's ready!" Nicole called out to the kids.**

 **"Oh, boy, dinner!" Kevin smiled as he went to show the twins to the dining room.**

 **Brian Whitney came upstairs briefly to pick up Melanie from her nap and allow her to join dinner with them.**

 **"I hope you enjoy it." Mary smiled at the twins, talking more to them about dinner, since Kevin lived here after all.**

 **"I'm sure we will mam." Christopher said.**

 **Mary allowed them to help themselves while she would feed Melanie.**

 **Melanie cooed and babbled as she was fed.**

 **Brian decided to help the kids get their dinner.**

 **"Thank you sir." Christopher said.**

 **Brian smiled at the kids. "It's no trouble."**

 **Zoe, Christopher, and Kevin soon had all their food and they ate all together.**

 **"So, do you two have any hobbies?" Mary asked the twins, she wanted to get to know them better too.**

 **"I exercise a lot everyday and I mean like much more then other kids our age exercise I can also dance and sing." Christopher said.**

 **"I can same with me though I don't exercise as much as christopher." Zoe said.**

 **"That sounds nice, maybe you, Kevin and Melanie can all play together sometime." Nicole said.**

 **Melanie giggled and played with her food rather than eating it.**

 **"We'd like that very much mam." The twins said in unison.**

 **Mary smiled as she kept feeding her younger child.**

 **"So, umm... Where did you kids come from?" Brian asked**

 **Christopher and Zoe were lost for words, they couldn't tell him the truth, could they?**

 **"They're from Crown City," Kevin said quickly, helping the twins out. "Right, guys?"**

 **"Umm... Yeah!" Christopher said, even if he didn't know what that place was.**

 **"W-We are!"**

 **"Uh-huh!" Zoe added with a nod.**

 **"Wow nice city." Brian said.**

 **"We just hope that we'll actually get some friends in metropolis unlike back at home." Christopher said.**

 **"Oh, you poor things..." Mary frowned once she heard they didn't have friends back home. "Well, you have Kevin and Melanie now... There's also that little Andrea Sussman next door."**

 **"Yeah I think I heard her outside complaining that some leaves got on her cat named streaky." Zoe said.**

 **Kevin rolled his eyes slightly, Andrea was such a drama queen.**

 **The rest of the dinner went great after the dinner was over christopher went to the living room and started to do push ups.**

 **Zoe decided to read one of Kevin's comic books and he sat with her to explain some things.**

 **Brian and Mary went to talk in private, so Melanie was in the living room with the other kids, playing ball with Krypto.**

 **After a while christopher got up from his exercise and hoped that it was time for bed soon.**

 **"Kippo!" Melanie giggled as she played with the white Labrador.**

 **Krypto smiled and played with the toddler happily.**

 **"So Batman has a daughter now?" Kevin asked.**

 **"Yeah," Zoe said softly. "I don't know her name though... She usually drifted in the shadows like a loner..."**

 **"Yeah she always seemed to go off on her own." Christopher said.**

 **"I can't wait to fight side by side with krypto." Christopher thought.**

 **About a few minutes later, Brian and Mary came inside to take the kids to bed.**

 **Mary picked up Melanie who pouted about going to bed, but nearly fell asleep once she got into her mother's arms. "Christopher, Zoe, you should sleep very well tonight, you've had a big and busy day."**

 **"Yeah we really have." Christopher said with a yawn.**

 **Zoe could hardly keep her eyes open.**

 **"Come on, I'll take you to bed." Mary said quietly and gently as she carried Melanie to go upstairs with her.**

 **"Thank you mam." Christopher said.**

 **Mary went to put Melanie to sleep, then went to check on Christopher and Zoe.**

 **"Good night, you two." Mary said.**

 **"Thanks, Mrs. Whitney..." the twins said as they started to fall asleep.**

 **Mary smiled, she went to shut the window until suddenly the power cut out and there was a glowing red light shown. Christopher and Zoe looked in the distance of the window and saw something falling down from the sky.**

 **"A falling star!" the twins gasped.**

 **The object kept falling down and seemed to explode in the distance.**

 **"WE CALLED IT!" Zoe raised her hand, then gently got the woman out of the door. "Get out, get out, we have to make our wishes!"**

 **"Okay, okay, you can make a wish, then it's straight to bed," Mary chuckled as she went to the door. "Sweet dreams." she told them before shutting the door behind her.**

 **"Wait I thought it was a shooting star that we had to make a wish?" Christopher said out of confusion.**

 **Zoe gave him a look. "What are you confused about?" she asked once the power quickly came back on.**

 **"I don't think that was a falling star I think something crashed down to earth." Christopher said flying out the window.**

 **"Whatever..." Zoe shrugged, she then put her hands together, bowed her head and shut her eyes to make a prayer of a wish.**

 **Christopher just rolled his eyes and was about to fly off to find out if he was right when krypto blocked his path.**

 ***Will krypto let christopher go and see what that crashing object really was? Or will they have to wait until morning to find out what it was? Find out next time on chapter 2.***


	2. Chapter 2

"And where do you think you are going?" Krypto asked.

"Out for fresh air?" Christopher said nervously.

Krypto gave him a fatherly like look which was firm, but gentle. "It's late, Christopher, you should go to bed before Mrs. Whitney sees you... She doesn't even let Kevin stay out this late."

"But krypto I wanna see of what that fallen star was!" Christopher whined.

"We'll do it in the morning." Krypto said gently.

"But..."

"No buts now go back to your room."

"Okay..." Christopher sighed in defeat.

Krypto gave a fierce nod, he didn't want to be harsh with the boy, but he didn't want Kevin's parents to get the twins into trouble on their first night staying with the Whitney family.

Christopher then flew back inside then from anger slams the window shut causing it to break and smash.

Zoe's eyes flashed open. "Chris?"

" *groans* I can't believe him." Christopher said while looking like he was crossed with krypto for not letting him go check on the fallen star.

"It is kinda late for Earth kids..." Zoe shrugged. "We'll look at it tomorrow... You don't think maybe it's another baby from Krypton, do you?"

"Don't be silly," Christopher said once he got into his bed. "Krypton was destroyed a long time ago when our grandparents had to send Uncle Kal-El and Mom to Earth separately."

"I wonder what it could be then..." Zoe was curious herself as she grabbed the ends of her blanket.

"Maybe it's a new alien." Christopher said before joining his twin sister.

"A new alien..." Zoe sounded amazed. "Wonder if we'll meet them... Well, good night, Christopher."

"Good night, Zoe..." Christopher said with a yawn before falling asleep.

Krypto was sleeping in his dog house like a normal dog, until he was getting a call from a familiar female purple Afghan Hound. "Brainy Barker?" he muttered a little sleepily as he went to his secret hideout and went to the main computer that had the other members of the Dog Star Patrol to communicate with him, he yawned a little and pressed in to talk with her. "What is it?"

"Sorry I had to call you at this late hour but a magical dog from the planet sparks as just crashed landed on earth you have to find her and make sure that mechanikat doesn't capture her." The purple Afghan Hound said on the screen.

"What does she look like?" Krypto asked, now fully alert.

"She looks like a red wolf siberian husky she has great magical powers please protect her." Brainy Barker said on the screen.

"I'll try..." Krypto nodded. "Are the others coming?" he asked, referring to the other Dog Star Patrol members he had been close with lately.

"Afraid not each of them have been called away for missions." Brainy said.

"Okay..." Krypto gave an understanding nod. "How soon should I go?"

"As soon as possible and make sure you bring along some help." Brainy said on the screen.

Krypto knew three that he could bring with him but it was too late at night to call them in and then he knew two other kryptonians that just arrived and knew that one of them was angry with him for not allowing him to go and check the so called fallen star.

Krypto then decided to wait maybe until before it would be time to get up for school and hopefully they could make it back before Mary or Brian would wake up Kevin for school since Christopher and Zoe weren't students yet.

"Is everything okay?" Brainy asked.

"Fine..." Krypto replied with a slight yawn. "We have guests over."

"Oh is that so?" Brainy said before her ears went up using her powers. "Their kryptonian children and their superman's niece and nephew. Why don't you take them with you?"

"Those are them alright," Krypto nodded. "I was planning on taking them with me."

"That's great." Brainy said.

"Zenobia doesn't seem to know who her brother really is..." Krypto said to the purple Afghan hound.

"Yes, it seems that even Kal-El's own sister is blind to the disguise of her brother's new identity..." Brainy understood. "You should also watch out for the one called Valencio... I am not certain, but it is rumored that he is Zenobia's ex-husband who betrayed the family and ran off to join Lex Luthor."

"I'll keep an eye out for him." Krypto said.

"Thank you, Krypto... Get all the rest you can get until you think it's right to find this intergalactic canine..." Brainy Barker told him before signing off for the evening.

"I just know that tomorrow is going to be another one of those days." Krypto said before yawning.

Everyone went to sleep instantly. Before the sun came up, Krypto woke up to get a quick drink of water, he then decided to stay awake for then, then quickly went up the stairs and tried to be quiet enough not to wake up anybody else.

Fortunately for him christopher could hear him coming with help from their super hearing.

J

Krypto walked into the room and shut the door behind him with his tail. "There's no time to explain... You two have to come with me..."

Zoe sat up in her bed and yawned, rubbing her baggy eyes. "Couldn't this wait?"

"I'm sorry, Zoe, but it's urgent." Krypto told her.

Zoe yawned a little more, then got out of bed. "Okay... I'm comin'."

Christopher got up and used his super speed and got dressed.

Zoe took a drink of the glass of water Mary got for her, then got dressed herself.

Krypto nodded to the twins, he then did his famous trick where he chases his tail and quick enough, he dons his Superdog tag with a red cape that matched his super master. "Come on, we better hurry!" he called to them.

Christopher came out with a suit that looked like superman's only in his size.

"I'm ready krypto." Christopher said.

Zoe nearly looked like Supergirl. "Lead the way." she added.

Krypto nodded. "Right... Just stay on my tail..." he told them before they went up in the air before the sun would come up, he decided to let Kevin get all the sleep he could get before school, but would tell the boy about his brief adventure. Krypto sniffed the air to find anything out of the ordinary, even if they were super-powered kids, he still had a stronger sense of smell then they did.

"I think I got her scent in the park." Krypto told the twins.

"Her? So we're going to rescue or find a girl in the park?" Christopher asked hoping it was rescue.

"Brainy Barker said the subject was female," Krypto said as he got down to the park grounds with the twins. "It might be a rescue..." he sniffed around with his powerful nose to the ground as he walked with the twins.

Zoe and Christopher looked around to find anyone out of the ordinary, not even the birds were awake this early.

They then finally found something out of the ordinary as the saw a path looking like something crashed and after following the path they found a beautiful red wolf siberian husky.

"Looks like we found her." Christopher guessed.

Krypto saw of how beautiful the female red wolf siberian husky was and started to blush.

"Um... Hi..." he greeted softly and sheepishly.

The red wolf Siberian Husky walked over. "Who are you...?"

"I-I'm Superdog..." Krypto greeted sheepishly. "Brainy Barker told me to look for you..."

"Y you know brainy?" The red wolf siberian husky asked before wincing from pain as she felt like she had a headache.

Zoe and Christopher went to check the husky for any injuries.

"Yes, she's the leader of the Dog Star Patrol, do you know her?" Krypto asked, curiously.

"Yeah me and her are best friends we don't have time together anymore with of how I always have to study and train with my magic and her with the missions and the evil doers." The red wolf siberian husky said.

"That's impressive..." Krypto was surprised. "Who are you and why haven't I heard of you before?"

"My name is eira and the reason why is because well my planet and my people and our owners don't really let many people know about us or of our magic it's super powerful and effective to kryptonians." Eira said.

Krypto, Christopher, and Zoe visibly flinched when she mentioned Kryptonians.

"Does that mean you could like hurt me?" Krypto asked, a little worried.

"Well yes but only if you were evil." Eira said. "But since you have a superhero name that mean you're not evil."

"Most definitely not and I'm sure the Supertwins here aren't either." Krypto smiled to them.

"You have such beautiful fur, Eira..." Zoe said as she gently put her hand above the red husky. "Can I pet you?"

"Of course... But be careful." Eria warned her with a gentle smile.

Zoe smiled, then gently pet Eria like any other lovely and exotic animal.

Eira's fur felt so soft.

"Ooh your fur is so soft eira." Zoe said.

"Thank you..." Eira smiled to her. "Now, do you have a place I can stay?"

Krypto gave a shrug. "Sorry... I don't know... And I'm not sure how I can let Kevin's parents let you stay with us... If you want though, you can sleep in my dog house."

"You have your own house?" Eira wasn't aware dogs could do such a thing on Earth.

"Well... Sorta... It's not much, but I sleep in it at night." Krypto said with an apologetic smile.

"Well as long as I have a place to stay I don't care." Eira said before feeling a little dizzy.

"Oh, careful..." Krypto gave her some support. "Let's get you back... You need some rest..."

"You don't have to..." Eira said gently.

"We insist... Come on, you guys, let's get her home." Krypto told the twins.

"Yeah." The twins agreed.

Eira was then placed on krypto's back and where she kept a good grip on him as they flew off back to the whitney house.

Krypto allowed Eira to sleep inside of his house while he would sleep out in the yard for a change. Eira decided more comfort than he did for the rest of the sleeping period. He then looked to the twins, thanking them for their help. "Good work, guys, now get back to sleep before Kevin's mom sees you." he told them.

"Yes, Krypto." Christopher and Zoe nodded, then went back up the guest room window and got back into pajamas.

Krypto smiled at them, then looked to Eira. "Get some rest, you really deserve it..." he told her gently before turning himself back into a normal dog.

"Thank you." Eira said before completely falling asleep.

Krypto allowed her to get some rest, once his cape and tag were off, he stretched a little and got himself some sleep before the sun would come up. There would still be another hour or two before Kevin would have to be woken up for school.

While they were sleeping the evil lex luthor was with the evil mechanikat his number one assistant snookie wookums along with an evil kryptonian that looked a lot like non from the second superman movie only he was smarter then him and his name was Valencio.

"Soon, we'll all get what we want," Lex grinned darkly as he stroked the blue kitten. "And the world will be all of ours."

"And cats will dominate over dogs," Mechnickat added. "Valencio, is there any sign of your children?"

"I haven't found Kelvar and Zoeyesha yet... I heard their mother has abandoned them to a mortal's home though somewhere on Earth..." Valencio said rather darkly, not being as kind as he once was, little did he know, his wife had changed their childrens' names so no one could find them in their new home until she would find her brother.

"And she is in search of her brother kal-el or as you earthlings call him on earth as superman." Valencio said. "But once we've found princess eira and use her powers in our machine we shall be invincible!"

"We'll be unstoppable!" Snooky Wookums smiled evilly.

"And then I'll finally get revenge on kal-el for defeating my brother even if he was kind of an idiot." Valencio said crushing a superman figurine.

Snooky flinched at the crushing.

"Maybe we could defeat that Zenobia before she gets too far." Lex Luthor threatened, even if the woman was a mother with twin children who she missed very much right now.

"Yes let's do it." Valencio said.

"Where do you suggest we go?" Mechinikat asked Lex Luthor.

"If I know my wife she'll be searching for her brother so." Valencio said before bringing out a voice manipulating machine making him sound like superman. "Let's help her with her search."

This made all of the bad guys laugh together.

"Set forward then..." Lex Luthor commanded.

Zenobia kept running and running just as the Daily Planet was about to open, she then came across a young woman with silky black hair, nearly running into her. "I'm sorry..." she said softly, nearly out of breath. "Please excuse me..." she said before going to keep running and searching high and low for her brother.

"Are you okay?" The silky black woman asked.

"I-I'm fine... I'm just looking for someone..." Zenobia said, rather exhausted.

The woman looked at her. "You look as though you haven't slept in days..."

"I haven't..." Zenobia bowed her head.

"Well maybe I can help you look for this person you're looking for." The woman said.

"Oh, only if you want to..." Zenobia said gently. "It's very important..."

"What's he look like?" The woman asked.

"What does he or she look like?" The woman asked.

Zenobia blinked, she was a little unsure, but she had to if she wanted help. "He's very strong and has curly black hair with brown eyes..." Little did she know, this woman actually knew her brother, but didn't know that he even had a sister.

"Wait kent is your brother?" The woman asked in disbelief.

Zenobia wasn't sure who this 'Kent' was, but agreed. Maybe that was her brother's Earth name. "Umm... Yes?"

"No way! I know your brother he's my partner of the daily planet." The woman said.

Zenobia blinked at her with a small smile. "R-Really...?"

"Yeah come on I think clark is still here." The woman said as she lead her inside.

*Is this woman really partners with zenobia's brother or is she a spy for the villains? Find out in chapter 3.*


	3. Chapter 3

Zenobia let out a small yawn and followed the woman as she unlocked the door and followed her inside. She hoped she could trust this woman, she seemed harmless enough so far.

Back at the Whitney house...

"Kids, breakfast!" Mary called from downstairs as she already gave Melanie her milk.

"You guys are lucky," Kevin said to Christopher and Zoe on the way downstairs. "You don't have to go to school."

"Actually they are kevin." Nicole said. "Your father and I decided that they should go to school."

"They're enrolled already?" Kevin asked in surprise.

"They want the twins to come in with you today and spend the day at school to see if they like it, the principal thought it would be a nice experiment for them." Brian explained.

This was surprising but this was going to be great for the twins to experience of what school is like.

Brian decided he would drive them, it was on his way to work, he kept feeding Melanie her breakfast.

Kevin got himself a bowl of cereal and got some extra for Christopher and Zoe.

Christopher and zoe were both acquainted with the food on earth.

Melanie giggled and squealed as she played with her food, putting the bowl over her head.

"Heads stay out of the cereal, please." Mary gently told her daughter, then went to wash up some dishes with a smile.

Krypto came in, yawning and stretching to get his own breakfast.

"Krypto... You still sleepy?" Mary sounded ocncerned. "I hope you're not sick, boy..."

"He must have not gotten enough sleep last night right boy?" Christopher ask the white lab as he winked at him to play along.

Krypto smiled sleepily.

"Well, maybe you'll feel better after a little more sleep..." Mary hugged the lab, allowing him to eat and drink for himself. "Oh, dear, since you're in town, would you mind taking Melanie with you? I have to run some errands in town."

"I see nothing wrong with that." Brian said with a smile as he cleaned up their toddler daughter.

'This day is going to become an adventure I just know it.' Christopher thought.

The twins and Kevin finished their breakfast.

Before Brian let the kids come with him to the car, he had to hook Melanie up in her car-seat.

"Hi, Kevin~..." Andrea greeted the brown-haired boy as her orange and yellow cat followed beside her.

"Oh, hey, Andrea..." Kevin said.

Andrea rolled her green eyes. "I told you before it's 'On-Dray-Ah'!" she pronounced her name, a little angered that he kept getting it wrong.

"Sorry..." Kevin said sheepishly.

Andrea noticed the twins. "Who are these guys?" she asked, a little cross and folded her arms. "And why haven't you introduced me yet!?"

"We just arrived here last night." Christopher explained.

Andrea still folded her arms. "Well... Welcome to Metropolis..."

"Um, thanks, Andrea..." Zoe said, trying to pronounce the girl's name as well as she could.'

Andrea smirked, that was correct. "It'll be nice to have a couple of new students around..."

"Yeah, that's what we thought." Kevin shrugged with a smile.

"Yeah this will be our first time in school." Christopher said.

"Like.. Ever...?" Andrea gave them a look.

Christopher and Zoe nodded. "Mm-hmm..."

"Well, I hope you like it, new schools are always rough," Andrea gave a shrug, folding her arms. "This town can be a little dangerous... But as long as Superdog and Supercat are around, we have nothing to worry about."

"I hear Supercat's really talented and handsome." Streaky mewed to them, unaware that they could understand him.

"I hear that supercat can brag about himself being talented and handsome." Christopher said.

"That's right..." Streaky smiled, then looked shocked. "Wait, you can understand me!?"

"They can understand him?" Andrea whispered to Kevin.

Kevin nodded in response, trying to keep quiet since his dad was around.

"We've always been able to we're the only kryptonians that have that extra ability." Zoe said before covering her mouth.

"How do you understand them?" Christopher asked Kevin and Andrea.

The two human kids took out ear pieces that were given to them so they would understand any super-powered animals.

"This is always a pain to hide from Mom on bath night." Kevin said.

"Well, I'll see you guys at school," Andrea walked off to join her family. "Good luck, Christopher and Zoe."

Christopher and Zoe waved to Andrea as she left and Christopher seemed to blush a little.

This caused for zoe to smirk at her twin brother knowing of why he was blushing.

"Ready to go, kids?" Brian asked.

"Yeah Dad." Kevin said with a smile.

"Great," Brian smiled as he let Kevin sit in the front and decided to let the twins sit with Melanie. "Hop in then."

"Here's some sack lunches for you guys." Mary told the twins, handing them like she was already a surrogate mother for them.

"Thank you mrs. whitney." The twins said in unison.

"Have a good day." Mary said to them with a smile.

Brian then started to car and went to drive off with them, following a similar path to the school bus route.

Melanie smiled to the twins, she seemed to like them already, she was even giggling and clapping when they played with her.

The twins even started to like her already as well she seemed like the little sister they never had.

Brian smiled, he was glad that Melanie was warming up to the twins so well.

"I'll be back later, Krypto, keep an eye on things for me." Mary chuckled as she went to her car and backed out of the driveway to run her errands.

Krypto smiled, then went out his door to see his guest as she was now slowly waking up.

"Morning." he greeted warmly.

"Morning." Eira said stretching and then noticed that the twins were missing. "Where are the supertwins?"

"Kevin's dad is taking them to school," Krypto explained. "So far, no one in the outside world has found out about their true identities."

"Except maybe Andrea, but she's kept me and Krypto a secret..." Streaky added as he walked along the fence to see Eira. "Who's this Krypto, your girlfriend?"

Krypto blushed slightly. "No... Just a friend who's visiting..."

The word girlfriend even made eira blush.

"H he's right anyways who are you?" Eira asked the orange cat.

Streaky hopped down to meet her. "I'm Streaky..." he gave his name, then tried to look brave and heroic. "The brave and heroic Supercat, protector of the weak and the true hero of Metropolis! ...Next to Krypto of course..." he chuckled sheepishly at the last bit.

"Couldn't do it without ya, buddy." Krypto chuckled at Streaky's little exaggerations.

"Well I think krypto is the true hero of metropolis." Eira said.

"Yeah... You would..." Streaky rolled his eyes slightly since they were both dogs.

"You're always number one in Squeaky's heart..." Krypto reminded him.

Streaky chuckled, shaking his head about the fan boy kitten he knew. "Kids..."

"Is this squeaky like a fan of yours streaky? Or is he your nephew?" Eira asked the orange cat not knowing who squeaky was.

"Both actually," Streaky explained. "He's my nephew AND president of my fan club. I guess my sister told him about me when she got adopted by that rich man back at the pet store."

"Pet Store?" Krypto asked.

"Oh, I guess I didn't tell you, when I was a kitten, I was with my brothers and sisters at a pet store before Andrea's parents came to adopt me as a birthday present for Andrea," Streaky explained with a smile. "The youngest sister always looked up to me..."

"That's so sweet." Eira said.

Streaky smiled sheepishly.

"You ever see your sister anymore?" Krypto asked.

Streaky sighed. "I have no idea where she lives... I don't even know how Squeaky even found me..."

"Maybe we should ask him." Eira suggested.

"Okay... I'll bring Squeaky over the next time he visits." Streaky smiled at that idea.

Krypto and Eira smiled then.

"Are you hungry?" Krypto asked Eira. "There's some leftover kibble from my breakfast."

"Yeah I am a little hungry." Eira said.

"Come with me..." Krypto let her through the doggy door with him.

Eira was curious of the doggy door and how it worked, but she smiled once she saw food, but it didn't look like any she was familiar with. She gave it a try and smiled at the taste and decided to eat more of it.

"A little hungry?" Krypto asked with a smirk.

Eira swallowed the food she had and chuckled. "Well, traveling does work up an appetite."

"I should say so." Krypto chuckled himself.

"I wish I could have a tour of metropolis." Eira said.

"How about we give you one?" Krypto offered. "We'll be fine as long as we come back and avoid dog-catchers."

"There are humans who catch dogs for sport?" Eira sounded appalled.

"Oh, no, it's not like that... But they're not fun... Trust me..." Krypto advised. "Come on," he said, going back out to the yard. "I'll show you around."

Eira smiled, going to join him, then looked to the tabby cat on the fence. "Coming, Streaky?"

Streaky curled up in a ball as he started to fall asleep. "You guys go ahead... I'm gonna take a little nap..." he said quietly before he fell asleep.

Eira just smiled while rolling her eyes somehow knowing that would be the tabby cat's answer.

"Come on then." Krypto told Eira, going out of the backyard with her and going to explore Metropolis.

"Wouldn't it be better to fly?" Eira asked.

"Only if you want to..." Krypto said to her.

Eira gave a nod.

"Okay... Stand back..." Krypto told her gently, then did his infamous trick to make him Superdog.

It was amazing of how he would make himself superdog eira was now starstruck as she saw him change into superdog.

"You can fly, right?" Krypto asked then.

"Yes." Eira said before she began to float in the air.

*How will the tour go? And will the twins first day of school go? Find out in chapter 4.*


	4. Chapter 4

Krypto then decided to go to the skies with her, this would be a lot of fun.

The woman had made Zenobia some coffee as they sat at a table.

"So, what's your name anyway?" the woman asked.

Zenobia sipped her coffee, trying to come up with a fake name during her sip, so when she answered, it wouldn't seem like a long pause of suspicion, she finally stopped once she came up with an alias for herself. "Olivia."

"That's a nice name..." the woman gave a smile, then shrugged. "Better than Lois anyway."

"I think lois is a great name." Zenobia said.

Lois smiled to her. "Well thank you..."

Someone walked into the room then.

Lois looked to see who it was. "Kent..."

Zenobia looked too and put her cup down instantly, this man looked very much like her brother, only, he had glasses on.

"Kent I'm so glad your here your sister has been looking for you. Also how come you never told me you had a sister?" Lois asked her partner as he came in.

'Kent' and Zenobia shared a hug.

Kent wasn't sure what to tell her, how could he explain that?

"I had to move away before he was born," Zenobia quickly covered up. "Our grandparents wanted help... On their farm..."

"Oh dear I didn't know I'm sorry." Lois said now feeling ashamed for asking clark that question.

"Umm... It's okay..." Clark said, then continued to hug his long-lost sister.

"Is it you, Kal-El?" Zenobia whispered so only he could hear.

"Yes it's me." Clark whispered back. "What are you doing here and where are your children?"

Lois decided to give the siblings some privacy.

"It's Valencio..." Zenobia warned him. "He's betrayed me... He's done such heinous things to me and the children..." she said with tears in her violet eyes. "I heard a rumor that you lived here now and were going by the name 'Clark Kent'."

"Yes that's the name I'm going by as my secret identity sense ma and pa adopted me." Clark said.

Zenobia sadly smiled. "I'm so glad you're safe... I haven't stopped thinking about you for the past 35 years... Can you help me with Valencio...? He nearly killed me and the children... I don't know what came over him, but he's determined to work with Lex Luthor now."

"What?! Luthor? Something must have happened to him to turn him evil enough to go to that evil man." Clark said.

"I don't know what happened..." Zenobia sniffled as she was about to cry again. "I also told the twins to call me when they could, but they haven't yet... I just hope I picked the right place for them to stay..."

"Where did you put them?" Clark asked her.

"A small house in the suburbs... I saw a white lab in their yard, looked like your dog to me." Zenobia smiled softly in assurance.

"Yeah that's where krypto lives now." Clark said.

"You gave up your own dog?" Zenobia asked, curious.

"Yeah he seemed to have grown quite attached to a boy that lives in the house that your kids are in now." Clark said with a smile.

Zenobia smiled, what a sacrifice.

"Have a good day!" Brian told Kevin as he let his son and the twins out.

"Okay, bye Dad!" Kevin called as he went to go to his school with the twins to show them around.

Christopher and Zoe looked around in slight awe, so this was what a public earth school looked like. Kevin didn't think it was too special, but he was happy for them either way.

"I'm so excited but also a little nervous." Christopher said.

"Yeah, the first day of school's always like that," Kevin said to them, then led them to the principal's office. "Come on."

Christopher and Zoe followed behind as they looked and observed the school, very pleased and anxious to start their day here.

'Okay remember chris all you have to do is make sure the you and zoe do not use any of your powers so then everyone won't freak out.' Christopher thought to himself.

Kevin knocked on the door.

"Yes?" the principal called.

Kevin opened the door to see the very busy woman in charge of the school.

"Kevin Whitney in my office before the school day starts?" the principal sounded appalled. "What happened this time?"

"This time?" The twins asked him what she meant.

"Uhh... Never mind that..." Kevin chuckled nervously. "This is Christopher and Zoe, uhh... Notpyrk," he made up a last name which was secretly 'Krypton' backwards. "They're new in town and are starting school here today."

"Is that so?" the principal looked to them for confirmation.

"Yes mam." The twins said politely.

"Now Kevin, I think your teacher actually has a couple of desks in her classroom..." the principal tried to think. "Let's see how their first day goes."

"Yes, mam." Kevin also said to show his respect.

"It was very nice to meet you mam." Christopher said.

The principal gave a nod.

Kevin showed them to his homeroom, while he did, he kept showing Christopher and Zoe around. "I hope you guys like it here..."

Zoe looked around. "This feels plain compared to the institute..." she said quietly.

"Yeah it really does but at least we'll make some more friends here kevin and melanie are our two very first friends." Christopher said.

Kevin smiled at them.

This was going to be a great first day for them or so they thought as there was one very annoying boy that knew krypto's secret and he was now in that exact school.

Kevin told the teacher about how Christopher and Zoe were new.

The teacher nodded and told them to stay standing up until class would start and she would introduce them.

They both agreed to stay standing until it was time for them to be introduced.

When the bell rang, everyone sat down.

"Good morning, class." the teacher greeted with a smile.

"Good morning ms. rightswore." The students greeted.

"We have two new students joining us today," Ms. Rightswore introduced. "This is Christopher and Zoe Notpyrk... What an exotic sounding last name... Is it foreign?"

"Uhh... Sure, why not?" Zoe shrugged, unsure of what she meant by that.

"Yeah and we're from crown city." Christopher said.

"Oh, Crown City, how exotic!" Ms. Rightswore liked the sound of that with a smile.

"Welcome to Metropolis." the students greeted.

"Now, before we begin, do you two want to say anything about yourselves?" Ms. Rightswore asked with a smile. "Maybe talk about your hobbies?"

"Well I like to exercise and sing and dance." Christopher said.

"I like to sing and dance as well and also exercise but not as much as my brother." Zoe said.

This sounded very interesting to all of the students but one as everyone heard a boy laughing. Kevin knew that laugh anywhere it was the same laugh from his cousin bailey.

Kevin narrowed his eyes to Bailey.

"What a couple of dorks." Bailey whispered to himself.

"What was that, Bailey?" Ms. Rightswore looked to the boy. "Did you say you'd like to clap erasers after lunch today?"

"Umm... Yeah... I guess that's what I said..." Bailey covered up, feeling unfortunate right now.

"Good." Ms. Rightswore said before looking to christopher and zoe. "You both can sit right next to kevin and andrea."

Christopher and Zoe, going to sit near their new friends, what luck.

"Now, let's get started..." Ms. Rightswore looked into her workbook to see what they would learn for today.

This was starting to be a great first day of school minus having bailey in their first class.

Meanwhile…

Krypto and Eira were now walking together after their tour of Metropolis.

"So, Eira, do you think you'll like it here?" Krypto asked the red Siberian Husky with a smile.

"Yeah I am going to like it here I even feel like wanting to sing." Eira said.

Krypto smiled. "Go for it." he chuckled a little then.

Eira began to start singing as she began to look up to the sky somehow not remembering her past life of who she really was.

Krypto blinked in surprise. She didn't remember who she was?

That sounded rather sad...

He also wondered if he would be allowed to let her meet the Dog Stars.

After all, Brainy Barker sent him to fetch her, no pun intended.

Eira began to dance around looking daring strong and sure.

Krypto even joined her in some parts, here and there and he smiled fondly to her.

The people passed the streets, seeming to be unaware of the adventurous and singing dogs that lived among them.

When they ended their singing they heard someone clapping their paws.

Krypto and Eira looked around to look for who had been doing that.

They looked and saw streaky.

"Wow you two sound amazing together." Streaky said.

Krypto blushed. "Hey Streaky... Whatcha doin' out here?"

"Just visiting..." Streaky smiled. "Krypto, I didn't know you could sing."

"I don't do it often." Krypto admitted.

"You should do it more often when you have the time from saving the day." Eira said.

"Hey uh k-dog can I talk to you over at my yard in private?" Streaky asked the white lab.

Krypto looked a little concerned, but looked to the red husky. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all you can go and talk with streaky." Eira said. "I'll just take a little nap."

Krypto smiled.

They went back to the Whitney backyard, Krypto let Eira sleep in his house again and Krypto went to privately talk with Streaky.

"So, what's up?"

"Actually I wanted to give you some advice on how to win over eiras heart." Streaky said.

Krypto smirked to him. "What do you know about winning women?" he asked, not being mean, but teasing his best friend.

"Oh I know a lot of things now some girls just love a dog with some muscles and I think eira might be one of those girls. But still she'll love you for you but still show off those muscles to make that girl faint." Streaky said. "Girls also like a dog with a sense of humor and a kind heart and als a romantic."

Krypto listened to him, taking note of everything Streaky was saying to him. "Um... Right.."

"And also get her some flowers and always be what the humans call a gentleman or in this case a gentledog." Streaky said. "But most of all in the end be yourself."

"Uhh.. Question... I've seen Kevin's dad give his mom chocolates..." Krypto said to Streaky. "What do I do?"

"Give eira something that is similar to chocolates something that is as sweet as chocolate." Streaky said.

"I don't know anything that might be..." Krypto felt puzzled.

Then he remembered the pet store having special treats for pets that were in love in there that were for pets and knew exactly where he could get the perfect treats.

Krypto would have to find a way to get Kevin's parents to buy it for him, he was of course a dog and couldn't just go to the pet store himself and buy it.

He saw a magazine that was littered on the ground which made him frown.

He picked it up in his mouth and went through his doggy door and placed it on the table, opening it to what he wanted to get for Eira and he went back outside.

Mary went to clean up around the kitchen and she noticed the magazine that had the treats, she picked it up and looked through it, finding it interesting and decided maybe she should buy some of the new treats for Krypto, not even questioning where the magazine came from.

She then saw of how krypto looked at eira and saw that look in his eyes it was for certain that he was in love with eira.

Mary didn't even know Eira or where she came from, maybe she was just a new dog from a new neighbor.

Either way, she was going to make a stop at the pet store today, she checked her purse and she saw that she had enough money. She put the magazine in her purse and she decided to go get the treats for the dogs.

Krypto looked and saw that his plan worked as he saw mary getting ready to go out to but the treats.

Streaky saw this and smiled, he was very happy for his dog best friend. "What'd I tell ya?" he chuckled.

Krypto rolled his eyes, but smiled to the cat. "Thanks, Streaky."

"No problem k-dog just remember what to do first when she wakes up." Streaky said.

"I don't know any jokes..." Krypto frowned, remembering that Streaky told him that girls liked a good sense of humor.

"That isn't the first thing on the list save that for later right now when she wakes up show her those muscles of yours." Streaky said showing a list.

"Umm... Okay..." Krypto took that in the best he could. He just hoped this would work.

It was already recess at Kevin's school.

Christopher and Zoe were watching the other kids play, unsure of what to do.

There was a bunch of other kids who didn't seem like they were from their class and seemed to be playing a superhero game which interested them.

"Should we play with them?" Zoe asked her twin for guidance.

"Yeah it could be like a practice course before actually becoming true superheroes." Christopher said before both him and zoe went to join in the superhero game.

Zoe smiled and nodded, she went to the kids. "Um, e-excuse us!"

The kids looked to them.

"What?" one boy with large glasses, wearing purple asked.

"Uhh... We were wondering if we could play with you?" Zoe asked as gently and nice as she could. "We haven't seen you guys in class?"

"You're just gonna make fun of us..." a girl who had a heavy set frowned, she looked like she could be a bully, but was probably bullied so long in life it made her negative in life.

"No we won't." Christopher said. "We promise."

"We're in a special class..." a girl who was nearly all red with some spots on her face said to them.

"Special?" the twins asked.

"Yeah... We need extra help and more attention," the girl explained. "It's only the lot of us in class."

"A lot of the other kids make fun of us for being a lot different..." a girl with a large overbite told them.

"We're different too." Zoe said to them.

"How different can ya be?" a girl in a green sweater scoffed to them.

"Would you even believe I'm in fourth grade?" a boy in pink who looked like the size of a Kindergartner asked them.

"Really? We couldn't tell." Christopher answered honestly.

"I was born with a disorder that made me short in age, I think it has to do with my bones." the boy in pink said.

"What's your problem?" Zoe asked the boy in purple. "You look really intelligent."

"They say I talk too much and I'm really smart, though sometimes I have a hard time talking with other people or understanding social situations." the boy said, not exactly looking her in the eye.

"Well I think you are interesting." Zoe said.

"Well... Thanks..." the purple boy said softly, having a half-smile.

"So, what're you guys playing?" Christopher asked.

"We're the KID All Stars!" the bully girl said with a smile, not meaning to, but when she slapped them on the back, it made them fall down. "Oops, sorry..."

"That's okay..." Zoe said, not all that hurt from the impact, but smiled at the possible new friends they made. "Can we play?"

The kids looked to them, then huddled together to discuss it.

"Looks like their discussing if we should join or not." Christopher said before both he and zoe used their super hearing to listen in on the group huddle.

Zoe tried not to, it was rude to eavesdrop.

The group of kids then looked to the twins.

"Okay, you can play with us... But you'll have to be our friend after." the short boy told them.

"Yeah, no usin' us!" the green-shirted girl added.

"We promise." the twins said together, they actually sounded sincere.

The kids smiled and then they all decided to play and get to know each other better.

"Who are you guys anyway?" the bully girl said as she climbed up the jungle gym.

This was a good question they had to think of who they were going to be.

The purple boy seemed to know what they were thinking and chuckled. "No, she means... Who are you guys?"

"Oh, we're Christopher and Zoe," the girl twin spoke up. "We just started school here."

"We arrived here just yesterday." The boy twin said.

"Welcome to Metropolis," the boy in purple said with a smile. "You guys got any pets?"

Zoe shrugged. "Sorta..."

"Maybe our pets could all play together then."

"You guys have pets?" Christopher asked.

"Yeah, we all got dogs," the bully girl replied with a smile, then narrowed her eyes. "I don't like that Angelica Goldberg's kitten though... She thinks it's so cute and fluffy, but it gets on my nerves! I don't know why though..."

"Mine too..." the pink boy agreed.

"Who's Angelica Goldberg?" Zoe asked.

"A snobby and prissy girl." the green shirted girl rolled her eyes.

"Wow well we'll make sure to stay away from her. Anyways how do we start the game" Christopher asked.

"We'll use our superpowers of course," the boy in purple giggled. "We're also gonna stop Lex Luthor!"

"Yeah!" the other kids cheered.

The twins flinched at the name Lex Luthor, but said nothing of it, they didn't really know the man well, but knew he was bad and a threat to their family.

"What do you want your powers to be?" the boy asked the twins with a smile, unaware that they actually had superpowers of their own.

"We want the same powers as superman and superdog." Christopher said. "Right sisi?"

"That's right because it would be so cool to have their powers." Zoe said.

The boy chuckled. "Yes, that would be fun, wouldn't it? Now, let's play!"

"What are your powers?" Zoe asked their new friends.

"Ross can grow in large size to flatten enemies," the boy gestured to the pink boy.

"Calienta can generate heat and breathe fire," he then gestured to the red girl.

"Connie can drill holes through anything," he pointed to the girl with the overbite.

"Emerald can stretch through all lengths like Elastigirl," he said, going to the green girl, then went to the bully girl. "And Miriam can attack through enemies and obstacles with her force."

"Cool." The twins said.

"What can you do?" Zoe asked the smart boy.

"Oh, that's easy," the boy smirked and folded his arms, though not meaning to sound boastful when he said this. "I'm a super genius and I have the power to read minds."

"Enough talk, let's play!" Emerald called.

"Yeah!" the kids all agreed and started playing.

Kevin was swinging on the swings with Andrea, he saw Christopher and Zoe, making him smile. "I think they're really fitting in nicely." he said to her.

"Yeah and they seem to have made some new friends." Andrea said.

Kevin smiled as they kept playing until the bell rang for class.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kids it's time to come back inside!" Ms. rightswore called out to the students.

"Looks like we'll have to put this game on pause." Christopher said.

Zoe awed, just when things were getting exciting.

"Well... See you guys later, it was nice meeting you all..." the boy in purple said.

The kids went to their teacher and went to follow her.

The students did as the teachers called for them and went inside to finish the school day until 3:00.

This was a great first day for christopher and zoe nothing could possibly ruin it.

But then there was bailey and with him around it sure would look like he was going to ruin it for the twins no mattern what.

"Bailey, leave us alone." Andrea told the evil cousin of her friend's.

"Think you and your girlfriend can stop me, Kevin?" Bailey taunted. "I'll prove that Krypto is Superdog!"

Kevin rolled his eyes, pretending that Bailey was lying, which he often did at home that got him in trouble with his mother during his first time visiting when Krypto lived with the Whitneys. "Uh-huh..."

Bailey growled, he then looked to see the snobby blonde girl in a pink sweater with a white skirt with big bows in her pigtails.

The girl looked to him and smirked rather evilly.

Then she decided to help him ruin the twins day by tripping them.

Christopher and Zoe yelled out in the trip. They wanted to punish the girl, but they had to keep going.

"You're that Angelica girl..." Bailey looked annoyed with her.

"I want revenge too..." Angelica said. "Though for a different reason... I mostly wanna get back at Batman."

"Why would you want revenge against Batman?"

"He wouldn't let me live my life," Angelica said, she sounded shockingly mature for her age just then, like a grown woman. "I'm not who I appear to be."

"Yeah apparently." Bailey said with an evil smirk. "I think this is going to be the start of a wonderful friendship."

"Likewise..." Angelica and Bailey shook hands then.

"Who are you anyway?" Bailey asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Angelica asked, keeping her adult female voice.

Bailey looked to her, he would keep this one with her since they were friends now.

Angelica took off her hair to reveal different blonde hair that was in curls and there was a black bow in the center of her hair. "'I didn't mean it'..." she said, sounding like a little girl.

Bailey was shocked, this student wasn't a student at all, it was the childish now adult, but still child sized actress, Mary Louise Dahl, also known as Baby Doll.

"Wow your baby doll? I barely recognized you from the newspapers." Bailey said shocked.

"I had to have a new look, change myself," Baby Doll explained, still wearing the sweater and skirt. "As far as everyone's concerned, I'm Angelica Goldberg... I also have an accomplice..."

A very light blue familiar kitten walked down the halls and jumped into her arms.

"Perhaps you've heard of Snooky Wookums?" Baby Doll smirked, nuzzling with the evil kitten.

"Who?" Bailey asked not knowing about snooky wookums or mechanikat or any of the villain pets.

"He's a good kitty for me, but not so fortunate for others," Baby Doll grinned. "He helps Mechanikat rid the world of those Dog Stars... Especially Superdog."

Bailey looked determined against that dog hero in particular. "My cousin owns Superdog!"

"Do you have proof?" Baby Doll asked with a smirk.

Bailey frowned, he had been foiled many times with this before. "No, but I'm gonna find some... The world has to believe me!"

"Perhaps we can help each other..." Baby Doll said, letting her kitten down and deceive Bailey with his cuteness and adorableness.

"This kid might be useful into finding out where superdog lives." Snooky wookums thought.

"We got a deal?" Baby Doll asked, putting her wig back on, tucking her natural hair underneath it.

Bailey folded his arms at the girl. "What's in it for me? What can you do for-"

Baby Doll reached into her pocket and took out a bunch of dollars wadded up. "Deal...?" she bribed, waving the money in his face slightly.

"We got a deal?" Baby Doll asked, putting her wig back on, tucking her natural hair underneath it.

"Deal!" Bailey cheered as he then took the money.

Baby Doll grinned. This was perfect. "We're back in business, Snooky." she told her kitten.

Snooky grinned evilly back to her and they all shared a laugh together.

However, Bailey was alone in the hallway when they laughed.

"GET TO CLASS!" the principal snapped at him for wandering in the hallways after the bell had rung and Baby Doll and Snooky Wookums were nowhere to be found.

Bailey then began to make his way to his class and just knew that the secret of krypto being superdog would soon be revealed.

While Eira was sleeping, Krypto was doing push-ups, purposely a little loud so she might hear him and see what he was doing.

He wanted to impress her, not knowing that she had already liked him enough already.

She had then woke up after hearing him a couple more times and saw what he was doing and was blushing to see him exercising.

"Oh hi eira didn't see you wake up." Krypto said before getting up from his push ups and began to show her his muscles.

Eira yawned and stretched as she saw him. "What time is it?"

"Think it's noon," Krypto said as he tried to look his best for her. "Kevin and the twins are still in school."

"That's great to know I hope they have a great time." Eira said. "Anyways um you look really strong today."

Krypto smiled.

Streaky smiled as he watched from the fence, he heard the front door open to the Sussman house, so he hopped down and went to go see who it was.

"Who could it be maybe andrea got out of school early today or maybe her mom is back." Streaky thought.

'Clark' took his sister back to his apartment, he told Lois he would see her later and they decided to talk now.

"I missed you so much, Kal-El..." Zenobia told her long-lost brother.

"I've missed you too zenobia so how have your kids been?" Clark asked his long-lost sister.

"I think they're safe now..." Zenobia smiled softly. "I've been looking all over for you. Lex Luthor has manipulated my husband and I was worried he was going to hurt all of us... I had to find you..."

"Wait wasn't your husband the brother of non? Sense he used that youth potion to make himself younger?" Clark asked remembering of her evil brother in law who tried to kill him with help from zod and ursa.

Zenobia looked to him, her eyes widening and flashing slightly. "I believe that's what he had used to deceive us... The children aren't anything like him... They remind me of... Us... When we were younger before Krypton was destroyed..."

"Yeah if only krypton was still around." Clark said wondering of how his life would be like on their destroyed home planet.

Zenobia sniffled, remembering that horrible day.

She hugged him briefly and wiped her eyes. "I'm sure everybody's in a better place now... Do you think maybe your dog could help us?"

"Yes I'm sure he can help us." Clark said remembering of all the missions he did with krypto from time to time as superman.

"When would be a good time to fetch him?" Zenobia asked, she wasn't sure if they had enough time or not.

"We can fetch him at any time as long as one of us isn't called away for an emergency." Clark said.

"Okay... Whenever you think is best..." Zenobia gave a nod to him.

While Krypto was still attempting to woo Eira, Streaky came to the door and saw the rich man he saw adopt his sister when they were very young talk with Andrea's mother and when he walked away, there was a yellow-orange female cat with glazed blue eyes and she wore a sparkling and jewel studded collar with glittering bells.

"Streaky..." the female cat whispered, smoothly walking toward him.

"Casandra!" Streaky cheered as he finally got to see his sister again after so long.

The two shared a nuzzle.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again... What're the chances your owner would come around here?" Streaky smiled to her.

"That's a funny thing," Cassandra smiled to her brother. "I heard him on the telephone the other day... Have you noticed your girl doesn't have a father around?"

"Yes...?"

"Turns out my human is your human's father, they've been separated..."

"Really, why hasn't he visited before?"

"He fell in love with a new woman..." Cassandra explained lightly. "I'm sorry, Streaky, I've missed you so much though."

"I've missed you so much too." Streaky said.

Cassandra smiled to her brother.

"Hey... Isn't something missing?" Streaky looked around. "Like a little-"

"UNCLE STREAKY!" a kitten zipped in, full of energy, and nearly tussled with him to the ground, making them both spin and the kitten landed on his stomach, making the older male cat very dizzy.

Cassandra giggled a little, that was adorable and funny.

"Oh yeah hey squeaky how've you've been little buddy?" Streaky asked his nephew dizzy.

"Awesome, Uncle Streaky!" Squeaky giggled, loving to see him whenever he got the chance, even if it meant running away from home just to get to Metropolis like he did last time. "What're you doin' with Superdog? Huh? Huh?" he bounced on Streaky's stomach.

"Squeaky, stop that, please, I don't think your uncle appreciates you hopping on him..." Cassandra lightly scolded.

Squeaky stopped, bashfully. "Sorry, Mom..."

"No no cassandra it's okay this isn't the first time that has happened. But something new has happened k dog finally got himself a girl." Streaky said.

"Ooh, do tell~" Cassandra purred with a smile.

"Yuck!" Squeaky rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out. He finally got to visit his favorite uncle with his mom and they wanna talk about mushy romance stuff? No thanks.

"He's showing of his muscles to her right now the first thing on the list of how to get a girl." Streaky said.

Cassandra rolled her eyes slightly. "Oh, Streaky... It's not the outside, it's for who they are on the inside..." she then smiled charmingly, waving her tail as she strolled around the house.

"Ugh!" Squeaky felt sick to his stomach hearing more of this nonsense.

"You'll understand when you're older, sweetheart." Cassandra chuckled to her son.

In the Intergalactic Institute, it was noticed that Christopher and Zoe hadn't been to classes, it got worse.

Lex Luthor and the twins' father took over and went to find the descendants of infamous villains, such as Sarah Quinn and a girl named Cleopatra, the niece of Catwoman herself.

"Cleopatra come with me and lex luthor along with you evil companions." Valencio said.

Cleopatra didn't hesitate and nodded evilly. "Of course, darling..." she nearly purred in her speech, she grinned darkly and went to meet the fellow child villains in the institute that were locked up in detention which was basically like a prison for the misbehaving students.

"HEY! CAT GIRL'S BACK!" Sarah grinned and laughed childishly.

"That's right," Cleopatra grinned as she was given a card which diminished the bars of their cells. "Come with me, we got a world to destroy!"

"Yes but first we must find a certain red wolf she is a wolf princess." Valencio said showing a picture of eira.

Cleopatra took it, very determined and hating dogs. "Where was she last seen?"

"On her home world, we've located her on Earth..." Valencio replied. "They say Superman, Superdog, and my 'Super Twins' live there now in a town called Metropolis..."

"Then let's go down to earth and find her and capture her." Cleopatra said.

"Do you know where your brother and wife are?" Luthor grinned darkly to Valencio.

"My brother is in the phantom zone and my wife she must be in metropolis looking for her brother kal-el aka superman." Valencio said.

"We move out then... Alert Mechanikat and Snooky Wookums." Luthor commanded.

The machines were set.

On Earth, Snooky Wookums was taking a nap before he was contacted.

" *groans* Why now? I was just in the middle of my nap." Snooky wookums complained before answering. "This better be important."

"Snooky, it's time to move out," Valencio commanded the 'cute and innocent' kitten. "We've found what we were looking for... We also found the 'Supertwins'."

"So have I their here at the school having a great time well at least until bailey and baby doll." Snooky said.

"Who are these Bailey and Baby Doll?" Valencio asked.

"Based on what I found out, Bailey is the cousin of the Whitney boy and Baby Doll is a former child star from the 1950's," Snooky reported. "Baby Doll is posing as a school student, she tricked the Goldberg family into adopting her to get away from Batman and Robin in Gotham City."

"Ooh clever girl." Valencio said liking how evil baby doll was so far. "Let her join our side she might be useful."

"I'll discuss it with her." Snooky smiled evilly in return.

"Perfect and make sure that those twin brats don't find a wolf with magic powers." Valencio said. "Then again even if they do find her we'll just follow them to see where she is."

"Right..." Snooky agreed.

Krypto kept trying to tell Eira jokes, but his weren't so funny in his opinion, he had asked Streaky for help.

He wondered if Eira was just laughing to be polite or if she had really found them funny.

"Food time!" Mary called from inside.

"Sounds like your boys mom has food for us." Eira said.

"Yeah, let's go." Krypto smiled to her.

The two dogs came into the kitchen and saw bowls filled for them.

"I hope you enjoy these new treats," Mary smiled to the dogs. "If I was a dog, I'm sure I'd enjoy them too."

"Thank you I'm sure we will enjoy them." Eira said.

Mary chuckled, not hearing Eira really talk, she then went to finish cleaning up.

Eira and Krypto shared a nice meal together, their tails, unknowingly touching.

Mary couldn't help but smile at the two cute dog couple as they ate together.

"I am so happy that krypto has finally found himself a girlfriend." Mary thought.

Brian played with Melanie in the living room as Mary came in.

"Krypto has himself a little girlfriend." Mary told her husband with a smirk.

Brian chuckled. "How adorable."

"Kippo!" Melanie called out and giggled.

"Yes melanie krypto has a girlfriend and she is a very unique dog indeed she kind of looks like a wolf but her fur is red and she eats just like a dog." Mary said.

Christopher and Zoe were called to the principal's office for some reason, just as the final bell was about to ring.

"Remember the way?" Kevin asked them.

"Yeah." Zoe said with a smile.

"Okay, see ya guys later then." Kevin said to them, hoping they weren't in trouble.

Christopher and Zoe left the classroom together and walked to the principal's office, coming into the door as the chair was turned to their backs behind the desk.

"You wanted to see us?" the twins asked.

"Hello... SUPERTWINS..." Lex Luthor turned sharply to them with an evil grin.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lex luthor!" The twins gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Ruining your lives... As am I." Valencio stepped into the scene with a wicked grin too.

The twins were shocked, this was the first time they had seen their father since he mysteriously disappeared to join the dark side and betrayed their family.

"You're all doomed..." Cleopatra added as she coolly walked like a cat, reminiscent of her aunt. "And no one can save you."

"What do we do?" Zoe asked.

"We can't use our powers here there is only one thing to do rung for our lives!" Christopher exclaimed.

The twins both then ran of the office to get away from their father and villains.

"Not so fast, you ain't going nowhere." Mechanikat stopped them, holding a gun to their heads, making them back up with their hands in the air.

"Oh no this is bad." Christopher said. "Where's uncle kal-el when you need him?"

Kevin and Andrea were worried, they were called to the buses and the twins still weren't out of the principal's office.

"Andrea, we need to go home." Kevin told her.

"Uhh... I know, I forgot something..." Andrea told him. "I'll be right back..." she ran back into the school.

Kevin shrugged and went to the bus.

Andrea walked down the hallways and heard laughter in the principal's office.

She poked her head in and looked in shock as she saw the twins were held hostage by Lex Luthor and more.

"Hey, what're you doing here!?" Angelica hissed to Andrea.

This caught the villains attention seeing andrea and angelica.

"I thought you said all of the other students went on the buses and went home?!" Valencio asked lex luthor out of anger causing the bald villain to flinch knowing that the kryptonian could kill him.

"THEY SHOULD HAVE BEEN!"

"What are you doing with my new friends!?" Andrea looked scared and angry all at once.

"Get out of here..." Luthor sneered to the girl, then grinned eerily. "I'd hate to see ya get hurt, girly."

"If you harm her in anyway luthor I will not hold back and send you to a hospital." Christopher threatened.

Mechanikat clicked his gun. "I don't think that's a wise decision."

"Bailey?" Andrea noticed Kevin's cousin was coming into the office as well.

"Tell us, Bailey, where does Superdog live?" Luthor demanded.

"No..." Andrea moaned.

Bailey grinned and gave them the address to Kevin's house.

"You traitor!" The twins yelled.

Angelica removed her wig, exposing herself to be Baby Doll.

Things were going to their ultimate design.

"Baby doll!" The twins and andrea gasped out of shock.

"You're smarter than you look." Baby Doll scoffed with a laugh.

"But aren't you suppose to be in prison or something?" Zoe asked.

Baby Doll scoffed. "No prison can contain me... After all..." she dropped her voice to the cute little girl she sounded like on TV. "I didn't mean it..." she batted her eyelashes cutely.

"So why are you all here anyways it can't only be to capture me and zoe?" Christopher asked feeling that there was another reason why they were there.

"I just wanted someone else to pick on..." Baby Doll came to them, due to her disease, matching them in height. "Besides, Lex Luthor and Valencio made me offers I couldn't refuse... You're all going to pay."

"HEEEELP!" Christopher and Zoe yelled out.

"Scream all you want, no one can help you now!" Mechanikat taunted.

When the students got to their homes, the gang the twins met at recess met with their dogs, revealing that they were the caretakers for the other Dog Star Patrol members.

One of them was brainy barker her ears floated up as her powers told her that the twins were in trouble and decided to tell the other members and krypto about the trouble.

Mammoth Mutt was playing Frisbee with her boy, but heard the call and had to go.

Bull Dog and his owner were wrestling, but he whimpered as he had to leave her.

The Dog Stars hated to leave their kids, but they had no choice.

Krypto also heard the call and hated to leave eira alone but knew that when he heard the call it meant that he was called for either a meeting or a mission or rescue mission.

Eira sighed, but let him go.

Cassandra and Streaky watched from Andrea's bedroom window.

"I hope everything's okay..." Cassandra said softly, she wondered where Streaky's girl was since the school bus came by the neighborhood to drop off Andrea and Kevin.

"I don't know she's never gone this long I better go see what's going on." Streaky said before looking around to see if andrea's parents were around and then changed into supercat.

"Streaky," Cassandra called to him before he left. "Be careful."

"I will." Streaky promised his sister.

"I wanna go too!" Squeaky whined.

"It might be dangerous..." Cassandra told her kitten.

"Your mother is right squeaky you stay here with her I'll be back as soon as possible." Streaky said before flying off to kevin's andrea's and the twins school to see of what was going on.

Squeaky humphed as he stayed with his mother.

Zenobia was walking with 'Clark', but she felt a pain in her lower abdomen and held it as she fell to her knees, feeling quite ill.

"ZENOBIA!" Clark called to his sister. "Are you alright?"

"The twins... They're in dangerous..." Zenobia uttered out, painfully.

"How can you tell?" Clark asked his sister not knowing how she could tell her children were in danger.

"Oh, that's right, you don't have children of your own," Zenobia said softly. "Clark, we Kryptonites have links with our children... We can usually tell where they are or sense their presence. I almost always know where my children are, but I can tell they're in grave danger right now..."

"Then we better go and save them." Clark said changing into superman.

"Thank you so much..." Zenobia whispered softly.

"Your welcome I better fly off and rescue the kids." Superman said before flying out an opened window."

"I hope valencio isn't there." Zenobia thought worried about her brother and her children.

Krypto and Streaky came, meeting the Dog Stars. "Brainy Barker, what's the trouble?"

"Lex Luthor has invaded your kids school," Brainy Barker informed them both, even if Streaky was a cat, he was allowed in. "There is an evil little girl who we found out is posing as Snooky Wookums owner is really the one called Mary Louise Dahl, also known as Baby Doll, the former child star."

"What?! But I thought that brat was suppose to be in prison!" Streaky said out of surprise. "How did she escape? And where did she get her disguise from?"

"That, we don't know," Mammoth Mutt spoke up. "I hear though that she used a disguise and pretended to be a lost orphan, alone and forgotten, so she went to a foster home and the Goldberg family adopted her, she used the alias as Angelica."

"How ironic." Bull-Dog scoffed.

"Ooh, people like that just make me feel steamed!" Hot Dog glared as literal steam came out of his ears.

"We gotta save them their the niece and nephew of my previous owner superman." Krypto said.

"THEY CAN'T WIN!" Mammoth Mutt yelled, expanding to her large size.

"They won't, I promise you all that, eh!?" Tusky Husky looked sharp.

"It'll be dangerous, but it'll be worth it." Streaky said firmly.

"And I'll help!" Squeaky showed up, wearing his own cape.

"Squeaky, you're supposed to be with your mother!" Streaky told the kitten. "And you don't have superpowers!"

"Your uncle is right little one." Brainy said.

"The doubling ray does still work at least I think it does." Krypto said.

"What's the Doubling Ray?" Squeaky asked the older dogs.

"The doubling ray is a machine that can make a double from what ever it hits but sense it bounced off me and hit your uncle streaky it gave him the same powers as me well almost." Krypto explained as best as he could.

"It's true you see squeaky I'm not as strong or fast as krypto." Streaky said to his nephew.

"You're not?" Squeaky sounded disappointed a little.

"Sorry, bud," Streaky coaxed. "You can help... But on that condition... I can't spare for your mother to lose her best kitten..."

"I'm willing to do it... To help you, Uncle Streaky..." Squeaky still wanted to do this.

"Alright then let's go and get the doubling ray so then you can get your own super powers." Streaky said.

"Right!" Squeaky went off.

Bull-Dog was trying not to want to chase Squeaky, he was used to Streaky by now, but he didn't see the kitten as often. The others kept trying to restrain him.

"Be careful, Krypto..." Brainy Barker whispered to them about using the Doubling Ray on a kitten.

"We will brainy." Krypto said hearing what she said with his super hearing.

"Well we better get to the doubling ray so then you can get your very own superpowers." Streaky said to his nephew.

Squeaky was a little nervous now, though he was going to go through it.

And so then after getting on his uncle's back squeaky streaky and krypto flew off to the doubling ray so then squeaky would be able to get the same powers as his uncle and metropolis's superhero dog.

"Go now before it's too late." Brainy Barker instructed.

Krypto, Streaky, and Squeaky nodded, then went for the air to get to the Metropolis school where Christopher and Zoe were trapped in.

"Let's hope that they can rescue the super twins and that the doubling ray doesn't get to get badly injured." Hot dog said.

"It should work better than last time." Brainy Barker calculated.

"Ooh, I just wanna turn that little Snooky Wookums into a chew toy!" Mammoth Mutt snarled.

Streaky was very nervous for his nephew, he hoped Cassandra wouldn't get angry with him if the results ended badly for her only kitten.

The machine was still in condition from the last time it was used and where this would be the second time it would be used and hopefully wouldn't hurt the kitten.

"Are you ready little buddy?" Streaky asked his nephew.

"I'm ready, Uncle Streaky!" Squeaky was determined.

Streaky sighed, but then smiled. "Okay, let's go!"

"Right behind ya!" Krypto added, ready to help the Supertwins, hoping Lex Luthor and Valencio weren't hurting them too bad right now as we speak.

The machine was then fired at krypto which bounced off him and hit squeaky luckily not hurting him giving him powers.

It was now time to go.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dad, I can't believe you would do this!" Zoe frowned to Valencio. "Don't you love us? What about Mom or Uncle Kal-El?"

"Your father's 'friend', Lex Luthor made me an offer I couldn't refuse." Valencio chuckled darkly.

"You're not the dad we knew or loved before your now evil." Christopher said glaring at the father he used spend time with.

"Things change, Junior," Valencio chuckled, then looked to his master. "Is it all set then?"

"We still need to wait for two other 'super elements'." Lex Luthor said darkly.

"Then it'll all be complete." Baby Doll added, looking menacing, her blue eyes seemed to flash from her evilness.

"Super elements? What are super elements?" Zoe asked.

"I think you very well know, you brats." Snooky Wookums told the twins.

Suddenly, Superman came in with his sister.

"What on Krypton is going on here?" Superman asked.

"MOM!" Christopher and Zoe cried for their mother.

Zenobia turned to see her twins and smiled, hugging them, even if they were trapped right now.

"Perfect this couldn't have worked better then we had planned." Valencio said cracking his knuckles while facing superman.

Superman sneered to Valencio. "I knew you were trouble the day I met you... I didn't want to interfere with my sister's decisions. I'm glad I had suspicions about you."

"I am going to finally get revenge on you kal-el for my brother." Valencio said cracking his knuckles even louder causing the windows to shatter and then looks to mechanikat. "Mechanikat search for the princess and capture her no matter what it takes."

"Yes, Valencio." Mechanikat agreed, doing just that.

"Princess? What princess?" The twins asked out of confusion not knowing who he was talking about.

"Oh, you very know well who," Valencio chuckled. "Even this pesky human girl does."

"What're ya blabbin' about?" Andrea gave a look.

"Just that red husky who's with your precious 'super mutt'." Valencio chuckled.

Superman glowered, nobody talked about his Krypto that way.

"Wait you mean eira's a princess?" Zoe asked gaspes before covering her mouth.

Valencio looked to his daughter and smirked darkly. "Well, my daughter obviously got her brains from the right person."

"Leave Zoeyesha alone!" Zenobia snarled to him.

"Oh please you do not scare me woman." Valencio said glaring at her.

"I'll never love you again..." Zenobia flashed her violet eyes in pure hatred for the man now.

"I don't care if you hate me woman the real reason why I wanted to marry you was so then I could kill your brother but I had to wait for the right moment of when me and him were alone and then his death would have been my greatest achievement." Valencio said.

Meanwhile mechanikat was now looking for eira and he checked every backyard of the neighborhood until he finally found her in the backyard of the whitney's house.

Kevin was playing outside with Melanie while Eira was relaxing a little bit.

But then she sensed someone evil close by.

"Oh no someone's close and who ever it is is evil and is close by I have to get kevin and melanie into the house." Eira said before getting up and running up to kevin and his little sister. "Quick get inside right now!"

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked as he picked up Melanie before she could pick one of the flowers in the yard.

"Come on, Melanie!" Kevin called as he took his toddler sister inside.

"No!" Melanie didn't want to leave, due to being a toddler, she couldn't understand the problem.

"What do you want?" Eira asked the mechanical cat villain.

"Vengeance, my dear and your surrender," Mechanikat threatened. "It would be foolish of you if you don't."

"And what if I don't surrender to you mechanikat?" Eira asked with an assertive face.

Brian and mary came to their children in time for them to see what was happening in the backyard.

"Superman, Zenobia, Superdog, Supercat, and those twins die." Mechanikat threatened sharply.

"Uhh... Hey, Mom, Hey,Dad!" Kevin stood in the way, trying to distract his parents.

"Kevin what is going on out there?" Brian asked.

"And so will the owners if you don't surrender." Mechanikat said.

"No please. I'll surrender just don't harm anyone please." Eira said.

"Very good princess." Mechanikat said grabbing her before taking off.

"Princess?" Eira thought out of confusion not remembering who she was.

"Oh, yes..." Mechnikat hissed as he took the red Siberian husky away. "You're about to find out who you truly are."

"Uhh... Nothing, the neighbors are having a garage sale..." Kevin tried to distract them. "Um... Let's watch a movie!"

"Eiwa!" Melanie made a fuss over the backyard.

This caused for brian and mary to look to the backyard and see mechanikat taking eira away.

The evil metal cat was able to take away the red Siberian husky.

Brian and Mary's eyes widened, they never saw such a thing.

"I will finally defeat Krypto the Superdog!" Mechanikat called.

"Krypto the Superdog?" the couple exchanged glances with each other.

"Uhh... No... Krypto can't be Superdog..." Kevin tried to cover up that fact.

"Kippo Superdog!" Melanie called, giggling and clapping.

"Kevin what is going on? And we want the truth." Brian said to their son.

"The truth...?" Kevin was a little nervous.

Mary folded her arms, looking a little angry. "Kevin Brian Whitney..."

"Umm... Well..." Kevin was a little understandably anxious.

Tabitha Sussman came to the door, a little wary. "Have either of you seen Andrea? I tried calling the school, but no one will answer!"

Kevin went wide eyed when he heard this he now knew that this was more serious then ever before and that the secret couldn't be kept a secret anymore.

"Mom... Dad... I have to tell you something..." Kevin spoke up, struggling in his voice.

"Krypto... Krypto IS Superdog..." he finally admitted after keeping it a secret from them for so long. "And, Mrs. Sussman... Streaky's Supercat..."

This made the adults look at him with wide eyes in utter shock.

"How come you didn't tell us?" Brian asked trying to understand.

"Because then the bad people would take Krypto away!" Kevin frowned.

"So, Bailey was right for a change..." Mary shook her head, remembering the first time when her nephew came to visit and trying to tell her and her sister about Krypto being Superdog.

"Kevin we would never let anyone take krypto away." Mary said.

"That's right we've seen of how happy he's made you and melanie." Brian said.

"I know, but it's dangerous to keep a superhero," Kevin told them. "Their enemies might even hurt us!"

"He has a point..." Tabitha agreed with the boy, she looked very faint. "Oh, I hope my little Andrea's alright..."

Mary decided to let her stay with them until this whole mess would be cleared up.

Lex Luthor and Valencio had weakened Superman, Zenobia, and the twins with a supernatural force, all they needed now was Krypto and it would all be complete and the Kryptonite members would be wiped clean.

Mechanikat just came Eira and forced her in. "Got the princess for ya!" he chuckled darkly.

"Perfect." Valencio said.

"Please let them go and don't hurt them or krypto or anyone please." Eira begged.

"'Please'..." Valencio mocked her. "That's so adorable."

"NOT SO FAST!" Krypto's voice was heard.

"Krypto! Your safe!" Eira said out of happiness and relief.

"Not for long." Valencio said.

"Seize him!" Lex Luthor commanded.

The traps were set and now Krypto was going to be drained of his superpowers.

Andrea frowned, at least Krypto was there.

Streaky came too, but he was drained of his powers.

Squeaky was on the way, but he was a little slower than his uncle and Krypto.

"Now these two are as weak as the animals on this planet." Valencio said.

Krypto looked to the twins' father and snarled at him.

But what could he do? Him and Streaky were powerless.

"Now, you're all going to be destroyed!" Baby Doll taunted, enjoying the revenge she was helping deliver.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Squeaky showed up, looking brave and heroic with his tiny cape flowing in the wind.

"It's that pesky Streaky's nephew, get him!" Snooky Wookums called.

Blasts were fired as Squeaky, but he dodged them all, proving to be stronger than those believed he was.

"No one hurts my Uncle Streaky!" Squeaky hissed as he avoided everything that could hurt him whilst trying to save everybody all at once.

But then he was caught by valencio tightening his grip on the kitten wanting to finish him then and there.

"Stop please! Please stop." Eira begged.

"Then come with me and help me destroy this whole entire planet." Valencio said.

Squeaky struggled, glaring up at the man who held him.

Eira didn't want to, but she hung her head. "Fine..." she gave in. "You win..."

This made everybody else shout. "NO!"

"YES!" Lex Luthor grinned darkly. "No one can save you 'supers' now!"

Valencio then let go of squeaky and grabbed eira.

"Now if you'll excuse us we need to get to my ship and prepare to destroy the earth with everything and everyone on it." Valencio said with an evil smile.

"You can't get away with this!" Streaky called.

"Just try and stop us, fleabags." Lex Luthor snorted as it was time to destroy the Earth once and for all.

"I'm sorry I got us into this mess, Kal-El." Zenobia frowned.

"Yes yes you did woman." Valencio said before turning to lex luthor baby doll mechanitkat and snooky wookums. "Oh and as for you four along with the brat your staying here."

He then used his super breath to freeze them.

They were all frozen and there was no chance of freeing them.


	8. Chapter 8

However, once they left the good guys alone to continue their world domination plans, Squeaky blinked and he shook slightly as he seemed to be free from his ice prison.

"Huh, how did that happen?" Squeaky asked, wondering how he was able to free himself.

"You must have used your super speed to free yourself." Krypto said.

Squeaky looked to him, then decided to free the others.

Andrea fell to her knees, shivering and holding herself. "S-S-So cold!"

Christopher and Zoe looked very pale due to their powers being drained.

"Th Th Th Th Thanks." The twins said while shivering.

Squeaky smiled to them, then came to his uncle as he shook himself a little dry, some of the ice melted and stuck to his fur. "Uncle Streaky, what can we do?"

"I'm sorry, kiddo, but those bad guys took our superpowers away," Streaky said, then glanced to him. "Except for yours of course... But then again, you weren't born with superpowers like the rest of us."

They then saw that lex luthor baby face mechanikat snooky wookums and even bailey were all frozen solid as well.

Squeaky glanced at them firmly.

Should he help them? He didn't think he should.

After all, they were all evil toward him and everybody else so it might not be worth his time.

"We have to unfreeze them." Christopher said shocking everyone.

"Why should we?" Andrea asked once she got warmed up.

"It's the right thing to do." Zoe agreed with her brother.

"No way!" Squeaky hissed. "Last thing we need to do is free people who'll only hurt us physically and emotionally!"

"Don't worry I have a feeling that their going to help us defeat our dad." Christopher said.

"Well... Okay..." Squeaky rolled his eyes, then he used the powers he had combined from Streaky and Krypto to free the bad guys.

Baby Doll, Mechanikat, Snooky Wookums, and Lex Luthor fell together in the middle of the floor.

"You... You saved us..." Baby Doll said, shocked of the hero kitten.

"Don't thank me thank them." Squeaky said pointing to the twins. "Their the ones that convinced us that it was the right thing to do."

"Are you five okay?" Zoe asked.

"I suppose we're fine..." Mechinikat said as he got off from his kitten sidekick.

"Easy for you to say, pal!" Snooky huffed as he was nearly squished.

"I suppose now we'll have to help you all out for helping us out of our frozen imprisonment." Lex luthor stated.

"Only if you want to..." Krypto said, not expecting it. "It's your decision."

"You're all good and we're evil." Baby Doll pointed out.

"Yes, we'll have to work together to stop Valencio." Streaky put in.

"Agreed." Lex luthor said.

Superman didn't dare think he would ever work alongside his greatest enemy, but it would have to do.

"Let's go, kid." Baby Doll told Andrea.

"Just stay close," Squeaky advised his uncle's owner. "And be careful, everybody... We don't want any mishaps or accidents about."

"But first you heroes will need your powers back." Lex luthor said before bringing out the machine that took away the heroes powers. "I'll put the switch on reverse so then you heroes can get your powers back."

"You'd do that for us?" Zenobia asked, a little shocked.

"Don't make me change my mind..." Lex Luthor had a small sneer before doing it, but he actually showed a friendly smile.

"Fire away." Superman allowed him to.

Lex luthor then fired his machine at the heroes and they all had their superpowers back including the twins.

"Thank you mr. luthor." The twins said in unison.

"I don't know what's come over me..." Lex Luthor said softly to them. "Let's destroy Valencio before he destroys all of us."

Valencio was watching over several monitors as the many people of Earth were so cheerful and carefree, unaware that they were all about to be destroyed by a strong and mighty, horrible Kryptonian.

"Soon my brother, Me and my army shall destroy the earth and such a great thing that we now have the princess as our secret weapon." Valencio said before going over to eira who was inside a sphere. "Hello dear princess how are you?"

Eira looked very weak and nearly on the brink of death. She looked up to him as her eyelids looked very heavy.

"*groans* Professor zen dom!" Valencio yelled out.

A man with white beard wearing a lab coat then came running to his side.

"What is going on with her? I am needing her alive so then she can be the power source for our weapons and cannons!" Valencio yelled at the professor.

Professor Zendom observed the red siberian husky princess, then checked the machines.

"They must be too strong on her," he turned one button the other way which then trapped Eira still, but kept up her energy and power sources.

"That should keep her ready for until your annihilation." he then told Valencio.

"Perfect." Valencio said before grabbing the professor by his shirt collar. "But if she dies along with her magic it will be on your head."

"Yes, sir..." the professor responded, Valencio managed to outdo Lex Luthor in evil and that was really saying something.

Christopher and Zoe stood with their mother and uncle.

"I'm not sure I can do this..." Zoe whispered as she looked very shy and frightened.

"You aren't going only those that want to risk their lives to save the planet from destruction may come with us." Lex luthor said.

"Can I stay with my mother?" Zoe frowned.

"Of course." Lex Luthor allowed her to.

Zoe hugged her mother as she stayed with the other worthy ones willing to risk their lives, she started to cry as they were leaving.

"I want to help too." Andrea said. "And I think kevin will want to help too."

"We're going to need all the help we can get." Lex luthor said.

"How can we get Kevin here?" Krypto asked. "He's with his parents and Melanie."

"Isn't that kevin's parents car? As well as andrea's parents vehicles?" Christopher asked seeing the two vehicles coming up the driveway.

Andrea looked out. "That's impossible! How could they know to come here?"

Mary was a little worried as she was in the passenger seat and her husband did the driving.

Melanie looked out the car window, she couldn't understand anything going on and looked worried as well.

"I have to help Krypto and Eira!" Kevin frowned.

"Are you sure kevin?" Brian asked.

"He's mine..." Kevin spoke. "Let me do it..."

Mary was nearly crying for him now as she hugged him before letting him go.

Kevin hugged back, it felt very unlikely he would survive this, but he would die with honor for his friends and family. "Take care of Mom and Dad for me if I don't come back, Melanie..." he told his toddler sister before going off.

"Bye...Kevin..." Melanie waved her tiny hand as she saw her big brother go away.

"But first you two will need superpowers if you kid are going to be helping protect the earth and help defeat valencio." Lex luthor said.

"Understood... We actually had superpowers for a day... It was so exhausting!" Andrea gasped in memory.

"Well, you're gonna need all the strength you can get if we're ever gonna defeat this guy." Streaky told his girl.

Squeaky turned around and saw the 11-year-old boy coming now.

"Kevin, you came!" Krypto was surprised to see him.

"Yes and I'm ready to help, what do I have to do?" Kevin said, then asked.

"We're going to need to give you and andrea superpowers." Krypto said.

"And we know exactly what we can use to give you two the superpowers." Streaky said.

"Oh?" Kevin and Andrea asked before their questions would be instantly answered.

"To the doubling ray!" Squeaky called out.

Within moments, Kevin and Andrea now had superpowers. It was now time for the final showdown between good and Valencio.

The betraying, evil Krypton man was setting his dials as he was now ready to destroy the third planet from the sun with the help of Eira by force.

"Now my dark purpose will be fulfilled and the last of the Earth population...Will...DIE!" Valencio called evilly as lightning flashed from the earth as if on cue to his villainous behavior, even more eviler than Lex Luthor himself.

"Sir we have a problem." A soldier said as he came up to him.

"What is it now?" Valencio groaned, not wanting to hear that just as he was literally moments away from killing the entire population of Earth at the hit of a button.

Eira looked miserable, she stood up with a smile though as she saw Krypto, Streaky, Snooky Wookums, and Squeaky coming to her sides in secret, but they reminded her to be quiet.

"Sir some of the earthlings are attacking our forces." The soldier informed him after saluting.

"WHAT!?" Valencio nearly harmed him from his yell. "HOW!?"

Kevin and Andrea were using what they could of their powers as they took down the enemies, not going to let them win the battle for Earth and justice for all.

"I think I should be a vet when I grow up..." Andrea shrugged as she was able to hit the enemies like they were nothing to her.

Kevin had a small chuckle as he did the same.

Valencio watched this from his monitors. "NO, IT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!"

"Oh, it is, Valencio!" Baby Doll said as she held her old childhood doll that had a gun in one of the eyes.

"Okay that's it this calls for the big guns." Valencio said before turning on a microphone. "Release rom-lok and release the kryptonite which thanks to the princess we are immune to it!"

The minions did as their master said, but before they could, they were knocked out by Superman and his nephew, Christopher.

"I'm impressed." Superman chuckled to the boy.

"Thank you uncle kal-el." Christopher said.

"ROM-LOK KILL KAL-EL AND THAT WORTHLESS SON OF MINE NOW!" Valencio yelled out of complete rage with how pathetic he thought his minions were.

Rom-Lok was able to get free and was now going after the superhero of Metropolis and Christopher. This didn't look good for right now.

"Yes now those two are going to be dead and there's nothing nothing that can save them and there's also no one that can save them or any of them." Valencio said before laughing evilly.

Eira jumped from behind and bit Valencio firmly on his rear end.

Valencio yelled out and glared back at her, kicking her. "How did you get out of your prison!?"

Squeaky flew up behind the man and glared, firing laser blasts from his eyes.

"Ow! Why you little fur ball!" Valecio yelled before hitting the kitten with his heat vision.

"Squeaky!" Streaky cried out.

Eira began to use her magic and suddenly superman krypto streaky squeaky zenobia zoe and christopher felt like they were invisible she even helped squeaky survive the impact.

"I oughta shave all your fur off and turn you into a chew toy for the 'princess'!" Valencio taunted as he kept a firm hold on Squeaky, then saw the kitten disappeared.

"HEY! WHERE'D YOU GO!?" he looked around sharply. He didn't realize they had all turned invisible.

"Oops sorry wrong spell still new to this magic." Eira said before using her magic again and turns to krypto. "There now you and your old master his sister your friends and your boy are all now indestructible."

"Thanks this shouldn't take long." Krypto smiled to her, then flew off to defeat Valencio with everyone's help.

However, at one impact, Snooky Wookums was flying and accidentally sat on to a button.

"Self destruct in 15 minutes…" a computer voice said.

"Oh, boy..." Snooky felt worried and stupid for his fault.

"You stupid kitten thanks to you we're all going to die!" Valencio yelled out strangling the blue kitten.

Snooky gasped, his paws flailing around.

Mechanikat gasped and kicked Valencio away from the kitten with all his might. Yes, he abused the kitten himself at times, but that was just going too far.

"We gotta get out of here, but we don't have a lot of time!" Zoe cried. "What do we do?"

"Sweetie you stay here I'm going to help your uncle kal-el and your brother and everyone else that is protecting the earth." Zenobia said determined. "I have had it with that father of yours."

Zoe was very worried about her mother, their hands were linked together, but hers dropped once Zenobia went to help her brother.

"You can help them too if you want to." Cassandra said.

"I can't... I'm too scared..." Zoe trembled. "I'll never be brave as Mom, Christopher, or Uncle Kal-El..."

Valencio kept trying to fight everyone after him as the self destruct got lower and lower.

There was no way to undo it.

"Rom-lok kill them all!" Valencio ordered.

Rom-Lok did as commanded, going for everyone.

Krypto gasped and dashed as Eira was standing in the way and went to save her before she could get squashed.

Baby Doll took out her toy and started shooting real bullets at Rom-Lok, she may have looked like a child, this could make one forget that she's forced to look that way.

She remembered when Batman chased her around a kid's fun house and that he could help her, but she called him a 'liar, liar, cape on fire'.

But the bullets just bounced right off him like they were nothing and began to fly krypto through a wall taking this to a different room.

"Why sacrifice yourself for some wolf princess?" Rom-lok asked while fighting the white lab.

"Because, it's the power of love!" Krypto sneered to him. "I have a lot of strength, but my heart is strong when it comes for a dog like Eira!"

Eira's eyelashes batted slowly. "H-He loves me?" she whispered, she had liked Krypto herself, but she wasn't sure if he felt the same way, but maybe it was fate and destiny for them to get together.

"Oh that's so touching." Rom-lok mocked. "After I kill you I am going to kill that princess like my master should have killed her back at her home planet! But of course with those people and family of hers he failed."

This caused for eira to get a headache causing for her to hold her head and for memories of who she was to flow into her mind.

Eira whimpered as she slowly went to the floor, squeezing her eyes shut as her memories flashed through her mind.

Almost everything in the outside world became nothing to her as she was deeply thinking of her origins before she would strike back in attack to help save Krypto in the others.

It nearly looked like bad guys would win this round between good and evil.

But this didn't mean that they would give up. And where rom-lok actually got hurt from both krypto and eira.

Eira opened her eyes and looked angry. It was almost as if her past origins were fuel for herself and she could help the others take down Rom-Lok and eventually Valencio.

'Self destruct in 10 minutes...' the computer voice reminded them.

"Okay that's it mutts no more mr. nice guy." Rom-lok said before punching them both.

Krypto and Eira got out of the way together.

Zoe gasped as the fist was coming to them and she grabbed a hold of it, surprisingly stronger than Rom-Lok himself.

Rom-Lok called out from her mighty grip despite being a little girl.

Zoe opened her eyes and realized what she had done. "Whoa..." she whispered, shocked and amazed with herself.

"You are dead you little brat!" Rom-lok glared at her.

Christopher then flew in seeing what was going on and see who rom-lok referred to.

"Over my dead body!" Christopher said while protecting his twin sister.

"Oh, what a perfect choice of words..." Rom-Lok grinned to the twins, about to finish them off.

Zoe bent down and crouched to cover herself.

"I'm a lot stronger then I look." Christopher warned.

"Ooh I'm so scared." Rom-lok mocked before he charged at christopher.

"Be careful, Chris..." Zoe whispered to her brother, very alarmed as she still hid behind him.

Rom-lok continued to charge at christopher but the boy proved himself to be stronger just as he said and rom-lok began to get beaten up until he was knocked out.

Zoe trembled, she looked and gasped as she saw everyone was okay now because her brother took down Rom-Lok.

"Good job, Christopher!" Krypto praised him.

"Thatta boy!" Streaky added with a chuckle.

"8 minutes to self destruct...' the computer voice reminded everybody.

Valencio saw he couldn't destroy the planet in that time, so he went for his escape pod, shoving everyone out of his way.

"He's getting away!" Andrea called.

"Oh no he's not." Superman said before flying towards valencio stopping him from escaping.

Zenobia hugged her children as she watched her super brother go after her ex-lover.

Valencio glared to Superman and was going to fight with him. "You're just a second rate loser on Earth, nobody knows the name Clark Kent!" he growled, mocking the hero for his secret identity on Earth.

Superman then knocked out valencio and was going to send him to the phantom zone along with rom-lok who surprisingly was being carried by christopher.


	9. Chapter 9

Superman and Christopher smiled to each other and high-fived one another.

"Like uncle, like nephew." Zenobia chuckled.

"You're telling me, darling..." Cassandra smiled in agreement, seeing Streaky and Squeaky together, safe and sound.

"One thing though, how do we get out of this thing without blowing up?" Andrea asked.

"I'll get us all back to earth." Eira said before using her magic.

All of the heroes and villains including valencio and rom-lok were then teleported back to earth.

Mary, Brian, Melanie, and Andrea's parents, stood a little anxiously and glumly, unsure if anyone survived. They saw that the ship had self-destructed, leaving a huge explosion, but the Earth was saved.

Melanie shut her eyes tight as she buried her face in her mother's shirt, she then opened her eyes and looked to see the teleportation had sent them all back. "Kippo and Kevin!"

This made the adults now look and see in relief that everybody was safe now.

"I did it." Eira said out of relief.

"I knew you could do it." Krypto said rubbing his head with hers.

"Oh, Squeaky, you were so brave," Cassandra smiled to her kitten. "Your father would be proud..."

Squeaky smiled to his mother and nuzzled with her.

"Kevin!" Mary rushed over with tears, hugging her son.

"Kippo Superdog!" Melanie babbled with a laugh.

"Yes, Melanie, he sure is." Brian chuckled as he gently pet Krypto on the head.

"Andrea!" Tabitha rushed over with tears hugging her daughter.

"Mom!" Andrea reunited back with her mother.

"Congratulations, Superman." Baby Doll smiled to the caped crusader of Metropolis.

"Likewise, Baby Doll..." Superman said to her. "What are you going to do now?"

Baby Doll walked off, then looked back at him. "Maybe acting again..." she shrugged herself, being stuck in the size of a child. "Maybe I could be a stunt double for babies."

"That'll work!" Snooky Wookums agreed with her. "Maybe I could be your agent."

This caused for everyone to laugh.

Snooky looked at them, confused, then looked distant for a moment. "What? What'd I say?"

"It's just that well I don't know if being an agent is for you." Christopher said.

"Hm..." Snooky looked firm, he then jumped into Baby Doll's arms. "I like you though."

Baby Doll smiled in return. "Let's go to the bright lights, kid..." she said in her adult voice, walking off with him.

The others waved and said goodbye to her as she was now reformed, going to be the adult she's supposed to be, but she would play kids in TV Shows and movies.

Zenobia hugged her twin children, so happy that she didn't have to hide with them for any longer.

"Where do we go now, Mama?" Zoe asked.

"You can stay with me as long as you all want." Superman offered to his only family left.

"Oh thank you kal but we don't want to oppose." Zenobia said.

"Stay as long as you need to... I insist..." Superman told his sister.

Zenobia wiped her eyes and hugged him.

The Dog-Stars came to see Krypto and congratulated him.

Krypto smiled to them, he saw Eira behind them and went over to her. Brainy Barker had strong feelings for Krypto, but she never had the courage to tell him.

However, he could see that he was in love with Eira and not her, so she allowed the white lab to see the red siberian husky.

It looked like they were both going to live happily ever after. Kevin and Andrea smiled at the sight, things turned out pretty well.

"I told you!" Bailey came, seemingly from nowhere. "I told you he was Superdog!"

"Yes, yes, Bailey, Krypto is Superdog..." Mary told her nephew.

"What're you gonna do to him? Is Kevin in trouble? What's gonna happen now?" Bailey grinned, enjoying that he was now believed.

"We're going to keep it a secret including that kevin andrea and streaky's nephew now have superpowers." Brian said.

"What!?" Bailey frowned. "Aren't you gonna ground them or somethin'?"

"Why would we?" Tabitha asked the boy. "Our children kept superheroes for pets, that's very responsible of them..."

"But I was gonna make money off of Supercat and Superdog's secret identities!" Bailey whined.

"I think it's time I called your mother..." Mary looked firmly to the boy.

"No, don't do that!" Bailey cried out.

"Oh yes I am going to do just that." Mary said before going off to get the telephone.

Andrea hugged Streaky, Squeaky, and Cassandra as Kevin hugged Krypto.

"Good dog!" Melanie piped up, petting both Eira and Krypto.

The two dogs smiled to her, looked to each other and smiled even wider. Things were going to look up from now on.

About three months later, Zenobia stayed with her brother and twins until they would find a place of their own, Mr. Sussman decided to extend his stay with his ex-wife and daughter.

Baby Doll and Lex Luthor now worked together in the acting agency, making a sitcom about a man dealing with his troublesome and childish daughter, Bailey was going to be grounded for a long time, and Krypto and Eira were tying up their own loose ends.

And where they began to spend more and more time together and began to make sex the dog way of course this was after they got married and where kevin was his best man.

Andrea snapped a picture of the doggy wedding. "Got it!"

"Thanks for coming." Kevin chuckled to the girl.

"No problem." Andrea smiled.

Eira struggled here and there, but she was able to keep on her feet, she had to lay down a lot more due to her pregnancy. The puppies were going to be born very soon now.

Krypto was anxious and nervous at the same time as he began to pace back and forth wondering of why it was taking so long and also was worried if eira was alright.

Superman zenobia christopher the whole dog stars including ace streaky was also there along with cassandra squeaky superman just knew that krypto would need some restraint from going in even if the white lab would hear eira's cries and howls of pain it was he just had to let the girls do their job.

Everyone tried to assure Krypto that she was going to be fine.

"Why is Krypto so nervous?" Christopher didn't understand.

"Oh, first parents are always so nervous," Zenobia assured her son. "I was so nervous when I gave birth to you and your sister."

"It'll be alright, Krypto." Streaky assured the white lab.

Finally, after a while, there were quiet whimpers heard, reminiscent of a baby being born with a newborn human cry.

"Congratulations, Krypto," Mechanikat told the white lab, finally coming out, he had become a personal doctor for animals giving birth after he had reformed. "You're a father."

"Can I come in?" Krypto asked hoping to see his new born.

"Yes you can." Mechanikat said.

Krypto then came into the laundry room where they were doing the procedure.

And what he saw was something beautiful his wife was now feeding two puppies one was white with a patch of red fur on it's head while the second puppy was all pink.

"Meet your son and daughter krypto." Eira said.

"M-My son... A-And daughter..." Krypto was blown away, he looked down to see the puppies and smiled softly as he looked like he was about to cry.

The twin puppies fed upon their mother and looked up with big brown eyes to the dog who was their father.

The son stopped feeding as he looked up to his father and began to make his way to him.

"H-Hey there, buddy..." Krypto smiled down to him. "I-I'm your dad."

The son giggled and to their surprise he was able to pick up krypto.

"He's strong like his dad." Krypto said surprised but knowingly like he had a feeling this little guy would have his powers.

"Our little girl reminds me of my mother, Dianna." Eira smiled as she nuzzled the pink puppy.

The female puppy nuzzled back with her mother.

"That could be a good name for her," Krypto smiled at his mate and daughter. "Our little Dianna."

"And for our son he reminds me of my brother leo." Eira said.

The male puppy placed his father back down to the ground looking up to him.

Krypto and Eira looked down to their puppies against each other, happily. "Leo and Dianna..." they agreed with the names for their puppies.

The female puppy looked to her brother and pounced on him, she wanted to play with him.

The male puppy looked back and the two, even though just born, were already playfully wrestling and biting against each other.

"Their already born and already their playfully wrestling and biting each other guess it must be instinct." Krypto said while chuckling with how fast their puppies were getting along in their own way.

"You know puppies..." Eira chuckled.

"Looks like you're gonna have some little playmates, buddy." Streaky said to his nephew.

"Awesome!" Squeaky was looking forward to it.

"We'll begin training them when their old enough." Ace the bathound said.

"Thank you, Ace." Krypto and Eira told the Bathound.

Everyone knew they would be safe from now on as they now had Superpuppies on their side to help them stay strong against the forces of evil.

"This is great!" Zoe was so happy as she stood next to Kevin. "Things are finally looking up!"

"Yeah, they are..." Kevin smiled to her.

"We're so proud of you both boy." Superman said ruffling the top of the new fathers head.

Everybody laughed and cheered as they shared a very lovely and happy ending together.

The end.

*Please review and also I know about the brainy x krypto couples thing but I just wanted to create a new krypto couple.*


End file.
